


Love Live! Hero Idol Project!

by SnickersBar



Series: Love Live! Hero Idol Project [1]
Category: Love Live! Perfect Dream Project, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, BNHA crossover, Crossover, Gen, boku no Hero crossover, deku x uraraka, kota vs deku's dick, love live, precious deku, precious uraraka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickersBar/pseuds/SnickersBar
Summary: In a world where 80% of population have powers known as Quirks, the hero profession has become a reality. Honoka Kousaka always wanted to be a hero. Unfortunately, she was born without a Quirk, or she was Quirkless. However, with a chance encounter with the number one hero, Tsubasa Kira, she was given her chance to become a hero.





	1. The Essence of a Hero

The first Quirk was manifested by a baby in China, where a baby was glowing. Since then, people all over the world started manifesting their own Quirks. Because of this, the profession of 'Pro Hero' has become popular all over the world, and younger audiences have gained an interest in becoming a hero.

Honoka Kousaka pushed her way through the crowd. "It's the Pro Hero, Mount Lady!" Someone cried out. Honoka looked up. Mount Lady was gigantic. She was currently in a battle with another villain.

"Fear not, citizens!" She said as she landed one more punch to the villain, knocking him out. The villain also had a gigantification Quirk. "For I am here!" Within the applause of the crowd and the flashes of cameras, Honoka quickly took out her notebook and jotted down the features and characteristics of Mount Lady and her Quirk.

"My, you really want to be a hero, don't you?" Someone beside Honoka noticed her scribbling furiously, and she nodded. "Well kid, you've got a long way to go, so keep your head up!"

The words from that man formed a smile on Honoka's face. She was going to be a Pro Hero!

Except...

She was born without a Quirk.

Honoka looked at her watch. She was running late for school. Honoka ran to her school and swiftly entered her classroom, just in time for the first period.

Her teacher walked in. "The U.A entrance exam is in ten months, and I am sure all of you want to become a hero, so that's the school I'm recommending!"

A roar of applause erupted from the students. Honoka sat on her desk, leaning her head in front. U.A Girls School, a new campus from the original U.A High. Her dream school.

"Excuse me," Someone said and stood up. Honoka's classmate, Umi Sonoda. "How can you say that all of us can become heroes if Honoka is Quirkless?"

All the eyes in the class locked onto Honoka.

"Well, I really want to be a hero too..."

"You? A hero?" Umi laughed, and the class joined her. "You don't have a bloody Quirk!"

"That doesn't mean I can't try!"

"Try? Is the Hero Course a joke to you?" Umi raised her hand up and brought it down onto Honoka's desk and flames began to form in her palms.

"You're going to burn the table!" Honoka cried.

"So what?" The fire in Umi's hand grew bigger. "I'll get into U.A High and surpass Tsubasa Kira!" Those words made Honoka retreat a little, and eventually she just sighed. She can become a hero, she knew it.

School ended quickly. Honoka grabbed her bag was about to grab her hero notebook, when Umi immediately swiped it away from her.

"This is your hero notebook?" Umi's face produced a sinister smile. Her hands glowed, and eventually fire sprouted from it, burning her hero notebook to shreds.

"Umi-chan!" Honoka immediately tried to save what was left of it, but only a few papers could be salvaged.

"Give it up, Kousaka, you can't beat me or my Quirk. In fact, you can't beat anyone who has a Quirk." With that, Umi stormed out of the classroom. Honoka looked at the charred remains of her notebook. The front cover and back were completely burnt, but a good stack of empty papers were still alright, and so was the page on Mount Lady and, most importantly, the number one hero, Tsubasa Kira.

Honoka took off. She took her normal route home, a small tunnel which was a shortcut.

"What are you doing, so defenseless?" A sinister voice called out.

"Who- who's there?" Honoka turned around. A man in a cloak was standing there.

"No one, but I'm running out of energy, and in order to continue my villain work, I need to kill." The man opened his cloak and Honoka could feel herself drawing closer and closer. The black hole in his stomach, it was his Quirk! Honoka tried to distance herself, but it was no use. She could feel the force of his Quirk pulling her closer.

And closer.

And closer.

She was going to die.

"You fiend!" A heroic voice registered in Honoka's ears. Honoka turned around. The force was gone, and the man was knocked out. She looked up.

Her eyes lit with excitement.

"Are you alright?" The person said. It was the number one hero, Tsubasa Kira. Honoka gazed at her. She was wearing a normal outfit. Looks like she didn't had time to change into her hero clothes. "That villain was a tough one, keeps escaping from prison due to his Quirk."

"Are you really her?" Honoka asked, although it was a stupid question.

"I am, really," Tsubasa replied. "Welp, time to go!"

"Wait! Can you teach me, how to be a hero?" Honoka asked.

Tsubasa giggled. "What's your Quirk?"

Honoka's eyes shut. "I don't have one..."

Tsubasa and Honoka shared a glance for a while.

Tsubasa sighed. "Then, I'm afraid you can't be a hero,"

"Why?"

"In this current world, you need a Quirk in order to fight. Being Quirkless is not a benefit to you. Except, if you really want to serve justice, you can join the police force."

"Wait! I really want to be a hero!"

"I'm sorry, but without a Quirk, it's almost impossible." With those words, Tsubasa flew off. Honoka stared in disbelief. Tsubasa was probably right. She had no chance.

Honoka took her bag off the floor and continued to head home.

\--

Umi kicked an empty bottle on the floor. There wasn't anything interesting here. She went through a tunnel and exited into the city.

"My... another one..." A menacing voice called out.

"What the hell?" Before she knew it, Umi started to feel a weird force pulling her. She turned behind.

"Couldn't get that girl earlier on, so I have to settle on you," The cloaked man said. Umi quickly raised her hand and tried to release her flames, the range was too short. She hadn't fully mastered her Quirk yet.

A crowd began to form, watching the battle occur.

"Let go of me!" Umi demanded. She continued to release fire from her palms, but it was no use.

Honoka pushed her way through the crowd, and saw Umi fighting for her life. The cloaked man... her chat with Tsubasa... she failed to take the villain with her, and once he recovered, he got hold of Umi!

Damnit Honoka... why did you do this? Where's the pro heroes?

"Fear not! For I am..." Mount Lady grew bigger, but the area was way too small for her to go into. "Shit! I can't get in!"

Another pro hero, Kamui Woods, jumped atop a building. He raised his hand to extend the wood from it.

The cloaked man removed his mask and opened his mouth. He started to inhale the wood! His Quirk wasn't just limited to his stomach!

"Crap!" Kamui woods immediately retracted his arm.

Umi was inching closer and closer to the villain. She was going to die.

And Honoka was going to stop him.

She dropped her bag and ran towards the villain.

"You again!" The villain recognized her. He opened his mouth.

Without thinking, Honoka threw a punch at the villain, making his head turn and close his mouth.

"Honoka! What the hell are you doing?" Umi screamed, but she suddenly was free from the grasp of the villain for a short time. Umi suddenly ran. Honoka backed away, and the man recovered.

"I'm going to..." Before he could finish, Honoka looked up and her face lit up,

Tsubasa flew in a landed a kick on the man's face.

"I am here!" Tsubasa raised her hand in a salute, and everyone cheered. "Now time to clean up this villain!"

Tsubasa looked at Honoka, but then turned her head back to the crowd.

"I'll catch all of you, next time!" And Tsubasa flew off again, this time carrying the villain.

"That was real reckless of you!" Kamui Woods dropped from the building.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help seeing her in danger." Honoka apologized.

"Watch out next time, we all can't be watching over you,"

Once Kamui Woods left, Umi walked up to Honoka and grabbed her by the shirt collar.

"I don't need your bloody help, I can do this on my own." Umi pushed Honoka down and walked away. This experience made an impact on Honoka. She felt like she really saved Umi, even though Umi didn't seem that grateful.

Honoka fished her bag out and continued her way home.

She was looking down on the floor while walking and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Honoka looked up.

Tsubasa Kira.

"Remember I said something about Quirkless people unable to become heroes?" Tsubasa asked, and Honoka nodded. "Actually, you can become a hero!"

"Wait really?" Honoka gasped, and Tsubasa shifted her head up and down.

"My Quirk is an inherited Quirk. It's called, One for All. I've been looking for a successor, and seeing you rush inside heroically to save that girl, I knew I found someone who can succeed me."

Honoka was stunned. Did the number one hero, Tsubasa, really mean what she says?

"I want to be a hero!" Honoka yelled.

"I can't just give it to you now! We must find you a hero cour-"

"U.A Girls' High!"

"That settles it!" Tsubasa raised her hand. "I'm going to train you and make you into a vessel, and you will inherit my Quirk!"

"Vessel?"

"If I give it to you now, One for All will blow your limbs apart. By how you look, we need you to start losing some weight and start gaining a bit more muscles!" Honoka knew where Tsubasa was going at. 

"I'm ready!" Honoka said with determination.

"Good," Tsubasa replied. "We'll start tomorrow, hero."


	2. Entrance Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little disclaimer, the entrance exam here mostly stayed the same from the original story. Since I was making U.A High have a second campus, it would only be logical that they used the same method of examining. Also, the teachers mostly stay the same, as I can't take too many characters from Love Live. Another thing is the Quirk apprehension test will still be taking place in the next chapter. Some Love Live characters will be similar to some BNHA characters, but it will be important later on.

Honoka met up with Tsubasa at the beach. It was spotless. There was almost no sign of litter anywhere in the area

"Honestly, someone cleaned up this beach a year ago," Tsubasa said. "But we're meeting here to train,"

Tsubasa stepped aside and behind her was a box.

"What's inside?" Honoka asked. Tsubasa opened it and there was a huge paper and some weights.

"Let's see, this list is your diet. Cut down on rice balls, sushi, yellow rice, rice in general, and anything related to rice."

"Isn't that a bit too much?"

"We need to make you strong so that you can stay in one piece when I pass down One for All to you!" Tsubasa bellowed.

"Your first task is to drag this from one end of the beach to the other," Tsubasa threw the paper back into the box and shut it. After that she took out a rope and tossed it to Honoka. "Strap that to the box and drag it with you!"

Honoka followed. She tried pulling the box. It did not budge.

"Come on, Honoka!" Tsubasa encouraged. "You can move it by a bit!"

"It's freaking heavy!" Honoka pulled herself again. She was already beginning to sweat.

"Listen," Tsubasa walked up to Honoka. "I want to train you to be my successor, give it your all!"

Honoka took a deep breath. She moved her legs in the general direction, placed her hands of the rope and began to pull. The box was not moving, but in her mind she could vision it. She could vision it being pulled across the beach more than one time. Honoka made one more mighty movement.

She felt something shift.

"Tsubasa-chan! I did it!" Honoka wiped her sweat off her forehead and looked at the markings on the sand. One thick and straight line.

"Well what are you waiting for? Keep moving!"

Honoka nodded. This was her first step into becoming a hero.

-

Five months has passed so far. It was evening now. Honoka had gotten slightly stronger, but nothing really changed much. She's still working to get her Quirk.

"Onee-chan!" Her younger sister called and rushed into her room carrying a cup of water. "Look!" She took a deep breath blew into the water, immediately forming ice. "I'm mastering the Quirk!"

"Oh that's great, Yukiho!" Honoka replied. She caught a glimpse of the original power she was supposed to manifest. "Well, I'm off to training, take care of the house for me!"

-

More days passed. Honoka had been getting sleepier and sleepier as the term continued. She sometimes passed out in class. It was not until the end of the last period where she was woken up for the day.

"Hey Honoka, get up," Umi tapped Honoka's head, and she immediately jerked her head up. "What's your deal?"

"I'm just... sleepy," Honoka replied. She stretched a bit. Umi knew this wasn't the normal Honoka. She seemed, different. She looked skinnier, and also seemed to have a face of determination everytime she looked at her.

Once Umi left, Honoka immediately took her bag and rushed out of the class. She definitely became faster. There is still one more month before the Entrance Exam, and Honoka had to prepare herself to receive One for All.

-

"Ah, you're here!" Tsubasa was at the park, wearing a cap and winter coat. "In public places, I usually try to be inconspicuous so no one will fanboy or fangirl at me. But it's night, and the place is relatively empty."

"I'm ready for One for All!" Honoka squealed. She had been training for more than nine months now. The Entrance Exam is tomorrow, and she had to get used to One for All before the exam begins.

"This is normal tradition," Tsubasa pulled out a strand of her hair. "One for All is given by ingesting DNA samples if the original user permits it,"

"That... wasn't what I was expecting," Honoka sighed.

"You want One for All, don't you? Now eat! Eat!"

-

It's been an hour since Honoka ingested Tsubasa's hair, but she couldn't feel anything. Yukiho had been spending the entire day making ice cubes. She was really having fun with her Quirk.

Honoka lay on her bed and took her phone out. She went onto a video site and watched videos of Tsubasa and her Quirk. She stared at it in awe. She was going to be the next One for All user!

Honoka smiled and went to sleep.

-

Although it was late at night, the staff were working hard to prepare the next Entrance Exam. Despite the new campus, they were still going to use the same way of testing from last year.

"Are the robots ready?" Principal Nezu asked one of the engineers, and he nodded.

"This year's batch looks really promising, lots of interesting Quirks," One of the teachers, Midnight, commented.

"I'll be happy to see how this batch deals with the training bots," Nezu said.

Soon, Nezu dismissed everyone, and they left the holding room to prepare for the next day.

All, except one.

Toshinori Yagi, formerly known as the Symbol of Peace, All Might.

It's been about a year since he lost his power. Scrolling through the list of the new first years, he noticed something strange.

'Honoka Kousaka. Quirk: Super Power'

That was the same thing he his successor to register with when he inherited One for All.

"Tsubasa, so you already found your successor?" Toshinori whispered to himself. "Very well then, let's see if she fairs with mine."

-

Honoka rushed towards the front gate of U.A Girls' High. She was excited, but nervous at the same time. She did not feel much overnight, and was worried about herself adapting with the new power.

"Honoka?" A familiar voice called out. She turned around. Umi. "How the hell did you register?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try, right?" Honoka replied.

"Again, you say you're trying?" Umi snickered a bit. "Good luck then, let's see how your Quirk works now,"

Inside the exam room, someone stepped up on the podium. One of the staff, Present Mic.

"Helloooo! How's everybodyyyy doingggg!" His enthusiastic voice boomed across the room. "Welcome to the U.A Girls' High ENTRANCE EXAMMMM!" Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Now, let me explain the rules for the practical session! There are three types of robots in the arena, each one gives one, two, and three points depending on the robot type. There is one gigantic robot that gives zero points, so don't bother even looking at it! However, more robots will be produced behind it, so go after those instead!"

That sent a shiver down Honoka's spine. She wasn't even ready, and she couldn't feel the Quirk manifesting just yet.

"If there are no questions, let's start the exammmm!" Present Mic announced.

-

Honoka stepped in front of one of the testing areas. Umi was in a different one. She was standing there, watching the gates open. She felt someone bump into her.

"Ah, sorry!" Honoka cried. The person turned to face Honoka.

"You doubt your ability to handle your Quirk," The person said. She was a short girl with purple hair tied up in two ponytails stood there. She smirked. "It's fine, I don't expect myself to pass the practical either."

After that conversation, the girl disappeared out of Honoka's sight. Another one came up to her.

"You seem anxious," She said. She was quite tall, and had blue hair tied in one ponytail. "I wish you good luck,"

Honoka felt uneasy. Two people were already questioning her abilities. Can she really do this?

The gates opened.

"Get ready, GOOOO!" Present Mic's voice boomed. Everyone was off, running into the arena. Honoka was already far behind. She watched as the blue haired girl she talked to earlier overtook the crowd by producing ice under her feet and sliding on it. Honoka ran in, hoping to catch up.

She was in the center. It was like a small city setting here. She turned to her right. The first few one-point robots were deployed there. Honoka raised her fist.

And punched.

Nothing happened. A short pain shot through her arm and she stepped back. The robot didn't even flinch.

It was about to attack, when a big piece of stone hit it. Honoka turned to her left and saw a short, golden haired girl standing there.

"Oh, that was yours, sorry!" With that she scurried off. Honoka continued to dash down the street. One by one more and more robots were getting destroyed quickly.

She needed some points quickly. Honoka continued to attempt to activate her Quirk, but it wasn't happening. She couldn't feel a thing. One for All was refusing to activate.

Honoka heard loud stomping. She turned behind.

The giant, zero-point robot was deployed.

Honoka stared at it in shock. All the other candidates were running away from it, but Honoka stood rooted to the ground.

"One minute left!" Present Mic screamed.

It was a big tower of destruction. Honoka raised her arm.

But she felt something different. Her legs suddenly had a massive surge of power.

She jumped and raised her arm.

Honoka's arm glowed orange, and she launched one big, mighty punch at the beast. The metal crashed against each other, bolts and nuts flew around the impact location.

Honoka's legs and right arm refused to obey. She felt them shatter and break. Honoka dropped down to the ground.

Something caught her.

"You have to be more careful," She could hardly make out the words. Her eyes could register the person that caught her. The blue-haired girl from just now, an ice trail formed behind her. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

Honoka's eyes closed, and she passed out as she heard Present Mic say "Time's up!".

-

Toshinori stood at the entrance of the original U.A High, leaning against the gate pillar.

"So, Toshinori, can't wait to know the results eh?" Tsubasa flew in from nowhere.

"Your successor is inside, isn't she?" Toshinori asked. "You do know my successor comes from the original school, right?"

Tsubasa nodded.

"Either way, we can't let them know what happened after my fight with All for One five years ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will take a slight turn in the direction I'm going for this story and the crossover feel with start coming in. I may also be doing Quirk introductions, like how Horikoshi writes them in the manga and how Present Mic introduces them in the anime. The beginning is only similar as the original series was already so perfect I didn't know how to change it, but the future storyline will start having crossover elements mixed into it.


	3. A Test of Quirks

Honoka's eyes immediately view a blinding light. She was lying on some kind of bed.

"Ah, you're awake," Someone said. Honoka sat up and looked at her arm. It wasn't broke like she thought it was. She checked her legs. Completely fine.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my office," The person inside said. "I'm the school nurse, Recovery Girl," She was rather short and old.

"What did you do?"

"I healed you,"

Honoka also felt a bit out of breath.

Recovery Girl noticed that Honoka looked fatigued. "You're just tired, my Quirk requires the user's stamina,"

"Wow, thanks a lot," Honoka replied.

"You're welcome. Now run along now, the Entrance Exam is over,"

"When will I know the results?"

"Probably three weeks from now. If you're sure of getting in, prepare for the next term." Recovery Girl took a small breath. "Someone last year also received almost the exact same injuries as you. His one's were more grevious."

"Oh, what a coincidence," Honoka joked.

Honoka left the office and began to walk home. It was a long day for her. Everyone has left home already. Only she was still here. She remembered what Recovery Girl said about the other student to receive the injuries. Honoka knocked that thought off and continued her journey home.

-

Three weeks have passed.

Honoka was awaiting for the letter from U.A Girls' High.

"Onee-chan!" Yukiho immediately rushed into the house from the front door. "The U.A High letter!"

"Oh, thanks Yukiho!" Honoka grabbed the letter and rushed into her room. She opened it.

It was a small monitor.

She turned it on.

"Hello there, Honoka Kousaka!" It was not just a video, but a video call!

"Hi, Tsubasa-chan!"

"If you're watching this, then I'll say that you barely passed the written examination." Honoka heaved a sigh of relief. "However, you also nearly gotten a straight zero for the practical!"

Honoka eye's lit up. "Nearly?"

"Allow me to explain," Tsubasa took a deep breath. "Remember what Present Mic said before the exam began?"

Honoka nodded. "Well, the zero-point robot was a big one, and destroying it meant nothing. However, he also mentioned something else, that behind the robot there were multiple other robots that were worth some points!"

Honoka's face suddenly grew a big smile. "Everyone else was distracted by the giant robot that they forgot what Present Mic said, but you didn't! That punch cause the robot to topple and fall and crush the others behind it. It was a simple test to see if the candidates had great attention-to-detail!"

Tsubasa took her phone out and showed a video footage viewed from a birds-eye. The robot Honoka punched tilted backwards, falling onto the others behind her. "That's not just it, rescue points were also a factor! Although you did not receive any, another candidate saved you when you were falling after your jump, giving her a hefty 30 rescue points!"

Honoka remembered that blue-haired girl. "Her name is Kanan Matsuura, you should really thank her!"

"Oh my God, Tsubasa-chan... thank you so much!" Honoka began to cry tears of joy.

Tsubasa reached her hand out to make a thumbs-up sign. "Welcome, to your hero academia!"

-

Nezu stared at the results from the examination.

"Why are you still looking at that?" One of the new staff members, Eli Ayase, asked. She is slated to be the homeroom teacher of Class 1-A in U.A Girls' High.

"It's interesting to see the results, especially in the practical." Nezu replied. "This girl called Umi Sonoda was ranked first for the practical, but another girl, Honoka Kousaka, was directly under her by about four points."

"Why must I know this?"

"The're your students, Eli-san. You must know where they stand in your class."

"How about the written?"

"They both did relatively poor for the written, but I will tell you who was first. Leah Kazuno."

"Is she in the hero course?"

"No. Oddly enough, she scored zero for the practical."

"That's odd,"

"She's not in your class anyway, so don't bother. Despite some setbacks, I'm sure this generation will grow up to become great heroes."

-

Honoka wore her uniform and walked to the front door of her house. She was ready for her first day in U.A Girls' High.

"Onee-chan!" Yukiho called out. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, Yukiho," Honoka crouched and gave her little sister a hug.

-

Honoka walked up to the door of her classroom. Each class was smaller than the original U.A High. Instead of 20, each class only houses 12 students. She took a deep breath and entered.

"Honoka?" Umi stared in shock. "How did you?"

"Oh, Umi-chan!" Honoka was somewhat surprised. "It's good to see you!"

Umi only scoffed and looked back out the window.

"You two know each other, right?" Someone said. It was the tall, blue-haired girl. She reached out to shake Honoka's hand. "I'm Kanan Matsuura,"

"Oh, you saved me from falling right!" Honoka immediately shook her hand. "Thanks so much, I'm Honoka Kousaka!"

"It was real smart of you to knock that big robot down to destroy the other robots, I almost envy you!"

Honoka blushed. "Really, it was nothing. At least you got some rescue points!"

"That was just me acting as myself," Kanan admitted. "I didn't know you can earn even rescue points,"

"Ahem," Someone said from behind. Honoka turned around, a tall, blonde woman was standing there. "Class is about to begin, please head back to your seats,"

Honoka walked towards a seat and sat down. She was next to Kanan and beside a golden-haired girl.

"Oh, it's you!" The gold-haired girl said.

Honoka remembered her. She was the one who took the first robot she failed to destroy.

"I'm Hanayo Koizumi," She introduced.

"I'm Honoka Kousaka,"

The two turned their attention back to the taller girl, who was standing in front of the classroom.

"I'm Eli Ayase, and I'll be your homeroom teacher," She said. "There are only twelve of you, so I don't expect too much rowdiness."

Eli took out a stack of papers and laid them on the podium. "All these are information of all your Quirks and abilities. Today I'm going to do a test on all your Quirks. This is usually what U.A does for their first years so it really isn't anything special. Now go change into your P.E clothes and wait in the field."

-

Honoka quickly joined her classmates in the field. Eli was in front. She was holding a whistle and a stopwatch.

"First, we're going to start with a 50-meter dash," Eli pointed at a camera mounted on a tripod and a track. "First up is Kanan Matsuura and Riko Sakurauchi,"

Kanan and Riko both walked up to the starting line. Riko immediately powered up the two razors on her hands and laid them on the ground. Kanan stood there and did a bit of stretching.

Eli blew the whistle, and Kanan dashed off, creating an ice trail behind her and skating on it. Riko instead used the razors as an acceleration by placing her hands behind her.

Kanan was way faster, and she finished in 3.04 seconds while Riko finished in 4.63 seconds. Kanan looked back at the ice trail she made.

Kanan Matsuura  
Quirk: Ice Path  
She can create ice under her feet, which she can slide on or launch them by moving her legs. Overuse results in her legs becoming numb.

"Very commendable timings," Eli said. "Now next is Kotori Minami and Yoshiko Tsushima,"

Honoka was observing her classmates. The way they utilize their Quirks are interesting. She took out her notebook and started scribbling some notes on Kanan.

"You're the intelligent type, aren't you?" Hanayo commented as she watched Honoka write.

"Kanan's Quirk allows her to create ice under her feet. It's a very unique Quirk,"

After the running was over, a few more tests took place. One of them was a special one not part of U.A's Quirk Apprehension Tests.

"I always do this test in my previous High School," Eli placed a wooden block on a table. "Let's see you use your Quirks against it, and how fast you can destroy it."

"I'll go first," Umi pushed her way through her classmates and stood in front of the wood. She raised her right palm at it.

"Your time starts now," Eli said.

The flames came out from her palm.

Eli watched in amusement as the block flaked and crumbled, eventually dissolving into charred remains.

"Twelve seconds, not bad." Eli smirked. Umi's face lit up with pride as she walked back into the class crowd.

"You," Eli pointed at Honoka.

"Me?" Honoka replied and she nodded. Eli produced another block and placed it on the table.

"I want to see you use your Quirk," Eli said. Honoka reluctantly walked up to the block. She took a deep breath and raised her arm and brought it down.

She couldn't move.

What was this? She could see her arm almost touching the block, but she couldn't bring it down.

"I haven't even started the timer yet," Eli said. Her hand was on Honoka's shoulder. She removed her hand and snapped her fingers. Honoka's arm went back down and hit the block, but nothing moved. She wasn't able to concentrate the power onto her hand.

"I saw you use your Quirk in the Entrance Exam, and I wasn't going to let you injure yourself again unless you're really sure it won't happen."

"What did you do to me?" Honoka was puzzled.

"I froze you," Eli replied.

Eli Ayase  
Quirk: Freeze  
She can stop the movement of anything she touches, even living things! The effect is cancelled if she uses it on another object or if she cancels it herself.

"If you're really going to do it, make sure you aren't permanently destroying your arm," Eli took out her stopwatch.

Honoka raised her hand. She needed a way to make sure her entire arm doesn't get broken.

"Your time starts now," Eli said.

Honoka took a deep breath, and concentrated the power of One for All onto her arm. She pushed the power towards her pinkie finger and brought her hand down, straight onto the middle of the wooden block.

She closed her eyes. Her hand traveled downwards and her pinkie finger began to glow orange.

The sound of crackling wood made her open her eyes. She felt a sharp pain on her hand. She raised it and saw her pinkie finger red and swollen. The block was completely split in half, but so was the table.

"Eleven seconds," Eli said. "I'm impressed,"

Honoka raised her arm. "I can still move!"

"What the hell?" Umi stared in disbelief.

"That's how you do it!" Kanan praised.

"That was amazing Honoka-chan!" Hanayo yelled.

"You have a lot of potential," Eli placed an arm on Honoka's shoulder. "Don't waste it,"

Honoka smiled and nodded.

Eli took out a slip of paper. "After all this, go to Recovery Girl's office to fix yourself up."

-

Tomura Shigaraki sat at the end of the warehouse. The League of Villains is growing stronger and stronger. New villains are keen to be recruited in the organisation and Tomura is more than happy to let them in.

"Tomura," The association's scouter, Giran, walked up to him. "We have a new recruit,"

"Bring them here," He demanded. Giran opened the warehouse door. The other villains locked their eyes on the new face.

It was a girl. She was relatively short, with purple hair and one single ponytail on her head.

"Kind of reminds me of you, doesn't she?" One of the villains, Twice, said to his fellow villain, Himiko Toga. Himiko giggled.

"What brings you to the League of Villains?" Tomura asked.

"I want vengeance," She replied. "My parents were traffickers, members of the yakuza. They were killed by heroes. I want to avenge them."

"What's your Quirk?"

The girl walked closer to Tomura before touching his shoulder.

"What's the meaning of this?"

The girl backed away. "You doubt that I will be a great asset to the villains. You want revenge against the former Symbol of Peace, All Might, and you want to free your sensei from imprisonment."

"How did you know?"

"It's my Quirk, like you asked." She smirked. "Trust me, I want to be part of the league for the same reason."

"And what's your name?"

The girl snickered. "Sarah Kazuno."

-

Honoka meandered back to the classroom. Her finger hurts a bit less now. Recovery Girl used her Quirk and boosted its healing. Since it was only a finger, she didn't feel that tired.

Honoka opened the door.

"Wow that was amazing, Honoka-chan!" Hanayo greeted her.

"Class just ended?" Honoka slapped her forehead. "I missed everything!"

"Relax. I'm sure Recovery Girl wanted to make sure you're fine," Hanayo said.

"Hey, Honoka-chan," Kanan walked up to her. "I think I may have umm... underestimated you,"

Honoka smiled. "It's okay, a lot of people do,"

Honoka turned to Umi. She was staring out the window again.

"Please just go back to your seats," Eli was behind them again.

"Oh, sorry Eli-sensei!" Honoka, Kanan and Hanayo quickly scurried back to their seats. Eli walked onto the podium.

"I have one announcement to make before I release you all," Eli said. "The U.A Girls' High dorms will open tomorrow, and you all can live in it if you wish. However, your parents or guardian must sign a permission slip. That is all, you are free to go."

"Hey, Honoka-chan!" Kanan ran up to her as she packed her bags. "Let's go to the station together!"

Honoka nodded. "Okay!"

-

At the station, Kanan and Honoka waved goodbye to each other as they took their different routes home from there.

Honoka felt like she was being watched this entire time. She placed her card on the booth and walked into the boarding area.

She sat on the bench and waited for her train. Honoka couldn't shake that feeling off. Was someone really following her?

Honoka stayed seated. Someone walked up and sat next to her. During that moment, the two accidentally bumped shoulders.

"Oh, sorry!" Honoka turned to the other person. She looked familiar, and she was also wearing a U.A uniform.

"It's alright, that was intentional," She replied. Her head looked up and Honoka saw the purple hair and the two ponytails. It was that girl who first talked to her in the Entrance Exam.

"Who are you?" Honoka asked.

"You don't me, but I know you, Honoka-chan," She replied. Honoka's thoughts started to cross over each other. Wait, who was this? 

She began to speak again. "Despite you being nervous whenever you use your Quirk, you are always trying, and making that Quirk of yours stronger. You want to be a hero, as much as I do."

She giggled a bit. "Where are my manners? I'm Leah Kazuno,"

"You want to be a hero as much as I do? What does that mean? And how did you know I was nervous?"

"I failed the practical, but I aced the written. That guarantees me a place in U.A, but not in the hero course. It's a shame, I really want to be a hero."

"But how did you know what I was thinking?"

Leah glanced back at Honoka. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Wait," Honoka's brain started working. "You can read the minds of others?"

She nodded slowly. "You're smart,"

Leah Kazuno  
Quirk: Mind Reading  
She can read the mind of anyone she comes into contact with for 1 hour. She can only read the mind of one person at a time, and she can cancel the effect whenever she wants. She cannot read A.I though.

She sighed. "I couldn't read the minds of the robots during the Entrance Exam, so I failed to earn even a single point. I did end up in General Studies, but it wasn't enough. I want to be a hero, I want to be in the hero course."

"Why do you want to be in a hero course so badly?"

Honoka's train screeched to a halt.

"I'll tell you tomorrow at school," Leah said.

Honoka got up and waved at her before boarding her train.

Leah sat there and waited until the train left.

"So you were Quirkless, huh?" She whispered to herself. "Well, I wish you luck mastering your new Quirk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the story takes its turn and becomes a crossover. Soon I will merge the characters from BNHA into Love Live. I hope the Quirk introductions are fine as well. Also yeah I admit that the results of Honoka's entrance exam was a bit lame but I couldn't think of anything else without being too similar to the original story.


	4. Where We Stand

Honoka walked towards the front gate. She was still thinking about what Leah said to her yesterday at the station. She wanted to be a hero just as bad as Honoka did.

“Good morning, Honoka-chan,” Leah greeted as she placed an arm on her shoulder. Honoka knew she was activating her Quirk.

“Oh, good morning!”

“Let’s head over to the dorms and have a chat, shall we?”

-

The dorm lobby was a really simple area. There were a few couches and one table in a middle. Honoka took a seat on one of the couches, and Leah sat opposite her.

“Oh, Honoka-chan, you’re here for the dorms too?” Someone called her name. She turned around. It was a red hair girl from her class. She couldn’t remember her name though. Her hair was wet, she probably just had a shower.

“No, I’m still deciding. What’s your name again?”

“Maki Nishikino,” she introduced. “I’ll see you in class!” She said before exiting.

“Okay, what were we talking about?” Honoka turned to Leah.

“Your Quirk was a transferred one,” Leah said, and Honoka’s eyes widened. “You are training to make that power your own. That means you were born Quirkless.”

Honoka was thinking too much. She needed to clear her mind so Leah would have nothing to read.

“It’s okay, I can keep secrets,” Leah reassured. “Now I want you to keep mine,”

Honoka modded

“I was born in a family of villains,” she began. “My parents were both drug traffickers of the yakuza. They often neglected me as a child as I portrayed a deep interest in heroes. Whenever I’m at home, I’m always watching hero videos of Tsubasa Kira, All Might and whatnot. Whenever I told them I wanted to become a hero, they would hit me and say I’m an embarrassment to the family.”

“Then how did you enter U.A?”

“I’m getting there. My parents were killed by pro heroes,” Honoka’s eyes opened in shock. “My sister blamed it on my constant support of heroes. So I ran away from home. Eventually a Pro Hero named Nozomi Tojo took custody of me, and she began to train me. I applied for U.A, but failed to enter the Hero Course.”

Leah signed. “I want to be a hero to rid this broken world of villains, even if I have to hurt my sister. Even if I hated what my parents did to me, I still loved them. Then I realized, they died due to villain work. If I purge this world from villains, I would avenge them. And that’s my goal, my ambitions.”

Leah stood up. “Our time’s almost up, let’s head to class.”

Honoka wanted to say something, but she knew Leah already read it from her mind. She scooped up her bag form the floor and exited the building with Leah.

-

“Today’s event is a little bit special,” Eli announced. “Today’s the first day you’ll all be wearing your hero costumes,”

Everyone’s eyes lit with excitement. “Now, firstly I want to introduce to all of you, Shota Aizawa, homeroom teacher of the original U.A High’s class 2-A,”

Eli raised a hand at the door, and a man with long hair, which covered one of his eyes entered. He joined Eli on the podium.

“That’s the Erasure Hero, Eraserhead!” Honoka whispered to herself. “He can nullify the Quirk factor of anyone he looks at!”

“Good morning,” he said. His voice had little trace of emotion. “Today’s your first day of training, and what we plan to do is to pair all of you up and each pair will go against someone from my class,”

Honoka glanced at Kanan, who’s eyes were wide open.

“Please welcome the top six students from my class,” He began. “Tsuyu Asui, Shoto Todoroki, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Iida and Momo Yaoyorozu,”

The entire class clapped, and the six students entered. Honoka stares in amazement.

She analyzed the features of each student. Asui was short and had big eyes and green hair. Todoroki probably had the most striking features of all of them. His hair was half white and half red and his left eye had a scar. Bakugo’s face was of pure rage and his hair was spikey. Iida had glasses and looked very, very serious. Yaoyorozu’s hair was incredibly long.

The person that stood out the most was Midoriya. He looked the most normal. He only had green hair and freckles, nothing else stood out.

“Now we’ll be going on a small field trip to a new U.A facility,” Aizawa said.

“Change into your hero costumes and meet us at the gate of U.A,” Eli continued.

Honoka got up from her seat and retrieved her hero costume Eli left on the table. Her costume was an orange, sleeveless outfit with long pants and red shoes. She wanted to be like Tsubasa.

-

The bus arrived at a round building. There was no roof, and it seemed like a stadium.

"Last year, U.A held a Sports Festival, and we decided to reuse the stadium as a training ground," Eli explained.

"Before we begin, we will assign to you all your teams," Aizawa said.

"Here are your teams," Eli began. "Team 1: Kanan and Umi. Team 2: Hanayo and Honoka. Team 3: Maki and Riko. Team 4: You and Ruby. Team 5: Ayumu and Chika. Team 6: Kotori and Yoshiko."

"Each team will be fighting against one of my students as followed," Aizawa continued. "Team 1: Todoroki. Team 2: Midoriya. Team 3: Asui. Team 4: Yaoyorozu. Team 5: Bakugo. Team 6: Iida."

"In order to win, you need to push your opponent out of bounds or immobilize all of them, just like in the Sports Festival," Eli explained.

Honoka looked at her opponent, Midoriya. He was the one who looked very normal, so she doubt that he would be a challenge. Although, she wasn't quite confident with her Quirk just yet.

"If there are no objections, team one, and their opponent, please enter the arena," Eli instructed.

Kanan and Umi both walked towards the entrance. They both turned behind and looked at Todoroki, who was just staring straight.

"You'd think he'd be a challenge?" Kanan asked Umi.

"I doubt it," Umi scoffed. "He's absolutely no match for me,"

Umi and Kanan both stood on one side of the arena. Todoroki crept towards the other side.

The other students were sitting at one side of the spectator stand. Eli stood up, holding a megaphone.

"Ready... Go!" she announced.

Umi began with lighting up her palms. Kanan followed up by skating in front to form an ice path. Umi jumped onto the path and skated along with it. Todoroki stood motionless.

"I'll win!" Umi yelled as she raised both her palms and the fire began to push out from them.

Umi Sonoda  
Quirk: Pyrokinesis  
She can manipulate fire from her palms and other areas of her body. This lowers her body temperature, and if she uses it for too long without rest she may catch a cold.

"It's either you overestimate yourself, or you underestimate me," Todoroki muttered. He raised his foot and smashed it onto the ground, forming a medium-sized ice wall in front of him.

"The hell! Kanan, he has your Quirk!" Umi still raised her palms, but her flames were not strong enough to melt the thick ice.

"On it!" Kanan dashed towards Todoroki and raised her palm.

Todoroki raised his palm as well, and aimed at the ice on the ground. He released fire from it, effectively melting the ice.

"What the hell?" Kanan glanced down. Her ice path was disappearing. She slipped and fell onto the ground. "Umi-chan, he has your Quirk too!"

"The hell is your Quirk?" Umi shouted. Todoroki didn't answer. Umi prepared the flames in her palms.

Kanan pushed herself back up. Todoroki had counters to both of their Quirks, and he hasn't shown any kind of weakness yet. If she continued to produce more ice, her legs might freeze.

Umi raised one palm. She ran towards Todoroki.

"Umi-chan! Wait!" Kanan called out. "We must have a plan!"

Umi didn't listen. She was standing a few meters away from Todoroki, and she raised a palm.

Todoroki lifted his leg and brought it down onto the ground.

Honoka watched in amazement.

A spectacular giant ice wall formed. Todoroki activated his other half to thaw the ice on his right.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," Todoroki said. Umi was stuck in the ice. Both her arms and head were jutting out, but she could not move.

Kanan's partner had been immobilized. She had to deal with Todoroki herself.

Kanan bent down and rushed at him, forming an ice path behind her. Instead of rushing straight at him, Kanan lifted her leg to do a kick, and the ice propelled towards Todoroki's face.

He lifted his left arm and melted the ice with ease. Kanan was running out of options. She either had to rush, or wait until her legs thaw. Either way, Todoroki is playing defensive, so she just had to wait it out.

That was when she was wrong. To her surprise, Todoroki ran straight towards her. He raised his left hand to emit the flames. Kanan jumped left to avoid them. At the same time, Todoroki bent down a little and raised his right hand and placed it on Kanan's leg.

"What the-" Kanan looked down and saw a layer of ice encasing her right leg. She hopped back. Her Quirk is ineffective with only one leg. She was defeated.

"You put up a good fight," Todoroki complimented. He crouched down and placed his left hand on Kanan's leg to melt the ice.

"Hey! How about me?" Umi shouted. She was still encased in the giant ice wall.

"Sorry," He went forward to thaw her out.

"Todoroki improved, didn't he?" Honoka looked down and saw Yaoyorozu talking to Asui.

Once the arena was clear, Eli turned to face the spectators.

"Team 2 and their opponent, please go down."

Honoka walked down to one side of the arena. Hanayo walked up next to her. Their opponent was Midoriya, the ordinary looking boy.

"He seems ordinary," Hanayo commented. "You think you can use your Quirk?"

"I have some control over it, though I don't fully understand how to control it well." Honoka replied. "I'm ready for anything,"

Hanayo had a belt around her waist as part of her hero costume. She had a few compartments on it. She opened one and there was a stone. The other parts of her costume were just a blue skintight, sleeveless outfit.

"Ready... Go!" Eli announced. Hanayo began by grabbing the stone from her belt.

"Honoka-chan, go distract him!" Hanayo instructed, and Honoka nodded. She rushed towards Midoriya.

Midoriya clenched his fist. His body began to glow red with streaks of orange. Honoka slowed down. The orange disappeared and his entire body was surging with green electricity.

"I'll go easy on you," Midoriya said before he rushed towards Honoka. She placed a hand up and tried to focus the power onto it. Eventually her arm also glowed orange. Midoriya threw a fist at the hand, the recoil pushing Honoka backwards. Her hand had a striking pain already, but it wasn't fully broken just yet.

"Nice!" Hanayo complimented. Honoka got up and focused the power onto her other hand. Raising it behind her, she pushed her arm towards Midoriya, who was charging at a blazing speed towards her.

She missed. Midoriya ducked and raised his other hand and hit Honoka's stomach. She was pushed upwards and landed behind Midoriya. She quickly got back up, ignoring the discomfort in her stomach.

"Honoka-chan!" Hanayo took the stone out from her belt. Honoka watched as the stone on her hand grew bigger and bigger. It eventually became about twice the size of her head. "It's a bit heavy, here!"

Hanayo rolled the stone over the Honoka. She caught it with both her hands. Midoriya was opposite her. Honoka focused her One for All into her two hands. Midoriya rushed towards her. Honoka took a deep breath, and pushed the stone, all while feeling a shattering pain in her arms.

To her surprise, Midoriya kicked the stone, breaking it apart. At the same time he rushed towards and injured Honoka and kicked her in the abdomen, sending her flying back.

"Honoka-chan!" Hanayo took out another item from her belt, a thumbtack. She held it with two fingers and it became bigger, until the point where it looked like a spear.

Hanayo Koizumi  
Quirk: Bigger  
She make any non-living thing increase in volume and mass when she touches it, effectively turning small items into deadly weapons.

Hanayo held the end of the thumbtack with both her hands and charged towards Midoriya.

Midoriya jumped and pushed himself down with his two feet. Hanayo's makeshift spear missed as Midoriya jumped.

She looked up and saw the soles of Midoriya's feet flying towards her like a torpedo.

Midoriya kicked her and she bounced backwards.

Honoka just regained consciousness and tried to stand, but she could not push herself up due to both her arms being broken.

She glanced at Hanayo, who was lying unconscious. Midoriya walked up to Honoka. She struggled to pull herself up, but she eventually managed to stand up, albeit unsteady.

Midoriya raised his fist. Honoka was about to be the next one knocked out. He dashed towards Honoka.

Honoka brought the power down to her legs and she jumped, which made Midoriya miss his punch.

Honoka yelled in agony. Both of her legs were broken now, and Midoriya still had almost a full amount of energy.

Midoriya looked up and crouched, before jumping into the air, following Honoka’s movements.

She was defenseless, her limbs were all gone.

“Honoka-chan!” Hanayo was back up. She grabbed the metal part of the giant thumbtack, swung it twice and launched it at Midoriya.

Honoka noticed the projectile coming towards her. She glided downwards towards where Midoriya was.

Midoriya prepared a punch, and he threw it at Honoka, hitting her abdomen and sending her flying backwards.

The recoil sent Midoriya back, and the thumbtack was still flying towards him.

Midoriya turned behind to see a giant piece of plastic hurtling towards him. It hit his face and he was thrown back.

But the projectile didn’t do much damage to him. Once he landed, he stood back up, practically unharmed.

Except...

Midoriya looked around him.

He was outside the arena

He lost.

Honoka was lying next to him, unconscious. He walked over and placed her arms over his shoulder.

“That was a good fight,” Hanayo said.

“I may have underestimated you,” he replied.

Eli dashed down to the arena. “Is she alright?”

“Yeah she’s still breathing, might need to take her to Recovery Girls’ office,”

“Leave her to me.” Eli took her phone out and called the school. “I’ll have Recovery Girl come pick her up. In the meantime, we’ll continue with training.”

Midoriya laid Honoka on the ground. Eli walked up and crouched beside her.

“You’re definitely improving, I can see it,” she uttered.

-

Riko and Maki were next.

"It's pretty obvious what Asui's Quirk is," Maki whispered to Riko. "It doesn't seem that effective, so let's win this."

Riko nodded.

"Ready... Go!" Eli announced.

Asui immediately engaged by hopping towards them. Riko raised both her hands and spun the razors. Maki pulled her hands upwards, and out popped two golden blades.

Maki Nishikino  
Quirk: Arm Blade  
She can release and retract two blades hidden in her arms.

Maki ran towards Asui, who was also rushing towards her.

Riko placed her hands on the ground. She activated her razors, the recoil sending her flying. Eventually she was boosted and overtook Maki.

Riko Sakurauchi  
Quirk: Razor  
She has a razor on each hand, which she can activate at will for combat or mobility.

Asui hopped towards them. Riko diving at her with blazing speeds.

Asui jumped upwards, dodging her attack. Riko looked up in surprise. She couldn't control her speed anymore at the momentum carried her outside the arena.

"Riko-chan!" Maki saw Riko outside the arena. Riko stood up.

"I'm so sorry, Maki-chan!" Riko yelled. "I got careless!"

Maki focused her attention to Asui, who was standing there, half-crouching.

Maki raised her two shimmering blades and glided towards her. She pushed one arm back and let her elbow face Asui.

Asui, to her surprise, ran straight at her, and she hopped upwards. At the same time, she released her long tongue and grabbed Maki. She swung her around twice before throwing her outside of the arena, and she landed next to Riko.

"So much for strategy," Riko sighed.

"You two need to work as a team," Asui said. "That's how the other two girls managed to beat Midoriya-chan."

Riko and Maki looked at each other before they headed back up to the spectator stand.

-

Next up was Ruby and You, and they will be facing against the current number one student from 1-A, Yaoyorozu. "

I'm a bit nervous, You-chan," Ruby whispered.

"You must have confidence!" You replied. "We don't know what her Quirk is, but we'll find out eventually.

" "Ready... Go!" Eli yelled once again. You knelt down, and then surprised everyone by standing up and, at the same time, activating her Quirk. It made her soar high up and then she came rushing down, feet pointed at Yaoyorozu.

But Yaoyorozu had something more amazing.

he raised her elbow and a white light emitted from it, forming a shield. You still continued, her soles still facing Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu kept the shield up and from her other hand white light formed in a straight line and out came a spear.

You's foot connected with Yaoyorozu's shield, and leapt backwards and landed on the ground. Yaoyorozu still held strong.

Ruby still stayed behind. Can she do this?

"Ruby! Think of something!" You screamed. Yaoyorozu raised her shield and her spear. She charged towards You, trying to bash her with the shield.

You jumped upwards and landed behind her, but Yaoyorozu's reflexes were quick and she hit You with the end of the spear. You collapsed backwards.

"You-chan!" Ruby squealed. She watched helplessly as You got up one more time to face Yaoyorozu. She was trying so hard, and suffering since Ruby had no confidence in herself.

"Ruby-chan!" You said as she tried to hop behind Yaoyorozu. "You want to be a hero, don't you?"

"I..." Ruby stuttered. She looked at her hands. She remembered what her sister told her.

 _You can become a hero_. Those words played back in Ruby's mind when she told her sister that she was enrolled into U.A, her dream school. She wanted to become a hero to follow her sister's footsteps. She may not have gotten into the original U.A High like her sister, Dia did, but that wasn't stopping her from becoming a hero.

You dropped onto the ground. Yaoyorozu was going to knock her out with a single blow from her spear. Yaoyorozu raised the spear high, the hilt facing You's head.

"Get away from her!" Ruby ran up and grabbed the spear, directly under the metal tip of it.

Yaoyorozu turned behind and watched in astonishment as the spear turned into a blue colour, until it became clear and dripped onto the ground.

"Amazing..." Yaoyorozu uttered.

Ruby Kurosawa  
Quirk: Liquefy  
She can turn any non-living thing into water by touching it. The bigger the object, the longer she takes to liquefy it. 

The spear splashed onto the concrete below. Yaoyorozu attempted a shield bash, but Ruby grabbed the front of the shield and began to activate her Quirk.

Yaoyorozu's hand phased through what was her weapon and Ruby landed a soft punch on her cheek with her under hand.

That hardly affected Yaoyorozu. She immediately used her Quirk to create another spear.

You got up and saw Yaoyorozu distracted. She jumped upwards and dived down, once again her soles are facing her.

She activated her Quirk and the spring sprouted out from it, hitting Yaoyorozu's face. She dropped onto the ground.

"You two... are strong..." Yaoyorozu muttered before passing out. Ruby and You stood over her.

"Did we go a bit too far?" Ruby asked, concern drifting in her voice.

"She's fine," You commented. "You're amazing, Ruby-chan!"

"I didn't drink enough water this morning, so if you didn't knock her out we would've lost for sure." Ruby explained.

"I'm just glad your gaining confidence," You complimented. "That's what a Pro Hero should have!"

Ruby blushed. Eli rushed down to tend to Yaoyorozu. Ruby and You walked back up to the spectator stand.

-

Ayumu and Chika were trembling right now. Their opponent had fierce eyes and seemed to be showing no mercy.

“Bakugo,” Aizawa snatches the megaphone from Eli’s hand. “Don’t go too hard on them,” Aizawa handed the megaphone back to Eli.

“Here’s the plan,” Ayumu whispered to Chika. “You use your magma to zone him out and I’ll immobilize him with my glue.”

Chika nodded, although she was slightly doubtful of the plan.

“Ready... Go!” Eli announced.

Bakugo places his palm behind him and activated his Quirk. The explosion pushed him forward, propelling towards the two girls.

Chika acivated her Quirk, spraying the floor with magma that ejected from her shoulders.

Bakugo seemed unfazed by it, and he blasted himself upwards to avoid the lava.

Ayumu reacted as well. She aimed her Palm at Bakugo and sprayed glue. It all missed.

Bakugo locked his vision onto the more dangerous of the two: Chika.

Chika looked up and saw Bakugo divebombing towards her. She steadied both of her shoulders and more magma ejected from it.

Bakugo was fast though. He dodged the projectiles Chika was throwing at him. Bakugo raised one palm and was going to launch an explosion.

“Watch out!” Ayumu pushes Chika aside and dispensed glue from her palm. It was a solid hit and Bakugo’s right hand had glue on it, preventing him from laughing his explosion.

“What the hell is this?” Bakugo was falling downwards. He raised his other hand and was going to blast Ayumu with it.

Ayumu raised hers and launched some more glue. Bakugo learnt his lesson and he shifted to the side, dodging the blob of glue coming his direction.

Ayumu backed up. Bakugo slammed onto the ground and a huge explosion erupted.

The smoke cleared and Bakugo stood here. At the last second, Ayumu pushed herself to the right, but was still hit by the explosion.

“Ayumu-chan!” Chika cried out. She ran towards the explosion site and spouted a fountain of magma in front of Bakugo.

Ayumu recovered almost immediately and sprayed glue on his feet. Bakugo looked at their combo, a bemused look formed on his face. He made his palm face onto the ground and activated his explosions, propelling himself upwards.

"You all underestimate me," Bakugo accelerated forward and landed behind Chika. He blasted her with an explosion.

She recoiled back and landed on the ground, almost touching the magma pool she formed.

"He can dodge all our attack," Ayumu noticed.

"I'm not giving up yet," Chika pulled herself up and ejected magma onto the ground. Bakugo did as she expected, he flew upwards. Chika then faced her shoulders at him and shot more magma.

Bakugo was caught by surprise. Ayumu followed up with glue on his feet. Bakugo watched as the glue hardened. He was going to have trouble landing. He shifted left and right to dodge the magma. Ayumu continued spraying glue in his direction.

Bakugo needed to stay in the air this time. He shot downwards some more, gaining more altitude as he did it. Once he was high enough, he turned his body into a streamlined shape and dived downwards. He was going to land with his hands this time.

"What is he doing?" Ayumu asked, but Chika just stared in astonishment.

"Die! Die! Die!" Bakugo screamed as he raised both of his palms at the girls. The small cracks of the explosions began to form in his hands.

Chika jumped right and Ayumu jumped left.

The explosion was huge. The concrete flew upwards and smoke covered the area. Bakugo was knocked back, but he was unharmed.

The two girls were less fortunate. They all were knocked to the direction they were moving. The explosion was so huge the force caused them to land outside the arena.

"We lost..." Ayumu muttered.

Bakugo sighed. It was true that he claimed the victory, but it still didn't feel like a win since his opponents were not that experienced.

Eli called the three of them up and told the next three to go down.

Kotori Minami and Yoshiko Tsushima were up against Tenya Iida. It was the last match for the day.

"Ready... Go!" Eli announced for the last time.

Iida knelt down and powered up the engines on his calves.

"What's he doing?" Kotori asked in puzzlement.

"We have to be more careful," Yoshiko replied. "Now, I call upon the fallen angel Yohane!"

Lightning crackled and surged around Yoshiko's body. Black mist came out and wings formed on her back.

"I'll show you the power of Yohane!"

Yoshiko Tsushima  
Quirk: Fallen Angel  
She can transform into a fallen angel. In this mode, she can fly and launch dark magic, but if she exceeds her limit she'll become very exhausted for a while once she transforms back.

Yoshiko gleamed at Iida. Iida activated his engine and blazed towards the two of them. Yoshiko jumped and flew towards him. Her hands were glowing with magic.

Kotori decided to follow her. She wrapped her hands around herself and became a bird, an eagle, to be precise.

Kotori Minami  
Quirk: Bird  
She can transform into any kind of bird. The time she has for each form is different, where pigeon is the longest while eagle is the shortest. The time interval between each transformation is still the same at 2 minutes.

Kotori flew with Yoshiko. They were charging straight at Iida.

Iida jumped and did a flip. The two girls didn't see the boy above them. Iida did a kick downwards, slamming both of them on the ground.

"Owwww!" Yoshiko cried, but Kotori just cawed in pain.

Iida did one more flip before landing behind them. Both girls were unconscious. Iida easily took that win.

Kotori poofed back into her human form, and the wings on Yoshiko's back disappeared and the black aura around her dispersed.

"I applaud your effort!" Iida walked towards the two girls on the floor and put a thumbs up sign.

"They can't hear you, Iida-kun!" Midoriya shouted from the spectator stand.

-

After the two girls regained consciousness, Eli and Aizawa walked their respective classes outside. The bus arrived just in time.

"Okay class," Eli began to speak. "This is all your current skills,"

Aizawa took out a projector and showed the scoreboard.

"I'm at the bottom..." Kotori sighed. 

"Hey, we should get points for trying!" Yoshiko said, but Eli shook her head.

"I know about the one year difference, but we're accessing you based on strategy and teamwork," Eli explained. "For now, this is where you all stand."

"Ya'll did put up a good fight," Yaoyorozu said, and Midoriya nodded.

"That was a good round!" Iida said stoically.

"Relax, class rep," Bakugo screeched. "It's a shame I didn't get a better fight. Hell, I would've went against the girl Deku fought."

That's insulting, Chika and Ayumu both thought.

"Well, that's the end of our little field trip," Eli said. "Board the bus, I'll debrief you in the classrooms and you'll be dismissed.

-

Honoka was no stranger to the emergency room.

"You really should stop injuring yourself," Recovery Girl sighed. This is the third time this year Honoka had to enter her office.

"I know, but it's my Quirk. Once I master it, you will no longer have to see my face."

"It's not that I hate your face, it's just that if you keep thinking I can patch you up easy, you won't learn."

Deep down, Honoka knew Recovery Girl was right. She needed to loosen up a little, let her body get used to the Quirk first.

"Well, I'll be going now, thanks a lot!" Honoka waved at Recovery Girl as she left the office.

She dashed up the stairs. Her legs feel better now after her visit to Recovery Girl's place. She was a bit drained, but not too much.

She opened the door.

"Honoka-chan!" Hanayo jumped in front of her. "You're first place in our scoreboard!"

"Oh really?" Honoka laughed. Guess hard work pays off after all.

"The class 2-A students are still here," Kanan pointed to the six students.

"Hey, you're Honoka, right?" Midoriya walked up to Honoka.

"Yup!"

"That was a good fight you put up, I was super confused by your moves." Midoriya complimented. "You know, your power is just like mine when I first entered, my body always getting broken."

"Oh wow, must be relieving to see someone like yourself," Honoka joked. Her mind wandered back to what Recovery Girl said the first time she entered her office. _Someone hurt their body just like you_.

"Well, it's getting late," Midoriya said. "I'll see you around, Honoka-chan."

The year twos left the classroom. Honoka slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey Kanan," Honoka asked. "Wanna head over to the station?"

"No thanks, I have to pick up food for my mom,"

"Oh haha, well see you tomorrow then."

-

Honoka walked down the stairs. It was a great day today, she really learnt a lot about One for All. She knew she would master this Quirk one day.

She felt someone touch her back.

"So you think you're mastering your Quirk?" Honoka recognized the voice. Leah Kazuno.

"You're still here?" Honoka asked. Leah nodded.

"In General Studies, there's a lot of theory to know about," Leah said. "It's fun, but the hero course seems better."

"Yeah, we had quite the fun today,"

"Fighting year twos I presume?"

Honoka nodded.

"You feel sorry for me this morning, didn't you?" Leah questioned.

"Yeah, your story really hit me hard."

"You're the only person I told it to, so this is something new," Leah admitted. "I'm going to make those villains pay,"

"Let me help you," Honoka turned to Leah. The two faced each other for a while. "As a hero, I want to help others."

Leah stared at Honoka. Eventually she dropped her head down and shook it.

"I feel that this is my duty, not yours," Leah said. "I really wish someone could help me, but personal matters is something I should face myself."

Honoka didn't say anything.

"Thanks for your thoughtfulness, though." Leah smiled. It was odd to see her smile. She really does see Honoka as friend, doesn't she?

"Yes, I do see you as a friend," Leah said. She can read her mind anyway. God she needed to be more careful.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Leah waved at Honoka. Honoka waved back. Leah was definitely a strange girl. Honoka wanted to help her. But can Leah face it by herself?

She thought back when she helped Umi against the cloaked villain. Umi rejected Honoka's help, but she kept going anyway. It's what heroes do. They help others no matter what.

Honoka sighed and walked towards her station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This took long to make as I'm really busy, but here it is! Leah's going to get more time in the future, and so is the other students in Honoka's class.  
> If you're wondering what the scoreboard is, here:  
> 1\. Honoka Kousaka  
> 2\. Hanayo Koizumi  
> 3\. Ruby Kurosawa  
> 4\. You Watanabe  
> 5\. Ayumu Uehera  
> 6\. Chika Takami  
> 7\. Kanan Matsuura  
> 8\. Maki Nishikino  
> 9\. Umi Sonoda  
> 10\. Yoshiko Tsushima  
> 11\. Riko Sakurauchi  
> 12\. Kotori Minami


	5. The League of Villains Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains spoilers for the Internship Arc, which was not shown in the anime yet. You can read the manga online to catch up with the story. Another warning for a character death. It's going to be more prominent as I go along.

Twice walked up to Tomura. He was ready with the plan.

"You ready?" Tomura asked.

"Hell yeah I am!" Twice said with enthusiasm. He raised his hand and watched as white light emerged from it. Out from the light formed a clone of Kai Chisaki, also known as the villain Overhaul.

"You were a bit finicky even if you agreed on doing the measurements, but I'm sure I got it right."

"What the hell is this?" Kai asked. "What the hell am I?"

"You're a clone of the original Kai Chisaki," Tomura explained. "The League of Villains are unknown about your original's whereabouts, but we do have something that you'd want,"

Tomura reached to the back of his chair and pulled out a case. He pressed it open and there were steel bullets inside.

"Quirk-destroying drugs," Kai recognized them immediately. "You stole them from me,"

"Well technically, not you, but your original," Twice cut in. Kai glared at him, his face threatening to blast his arm apart.

"You'll be a valuable asset to our next plan," Tomura explained. "We're going to release your two allies, Chronostasis and Shin Nemoto to join us in the league. Their Quirks will be of valuable use to us."

"And what will I get in return?" Kai asked.

"We'll cross that bridge once we come to it," Tomura sat back down onto his chair. "The first thing you're going to do is to apologize to Mr Compress for blowing up his arm,"

Tomura pointed at his fellow villain, Mr Compress, who was leaning against the wall. He had a prosthetic arm, after the original Kai blew his one up.

"Well, I apologize on behalf on my original," Kai sarcastically said, but Mr Compress just nodded.

"I think we haven't introduced you to our newest member," Tomura said. Kai turned to his direction and saw a girl emerge from the shadows.

"I'm Sarah Kazuno," she introduced.

"Good to meet you," Kai replied without a trace of emotion in his voice. "So when will our heist begin?"

"Soon," Tomura snickered under his breath.

-

Leah was registering in the dorm lobby. Her guardian, Nozomi Tojo, allowed her to live in the dorms. She believed that if Leah was in the dorm she would improve her own training.

Leah was walking out of the dorm to go to class, when the glass swung open and a little girl ran up to her.

"Wow, you're cute," Leah commented. The girl had one tiny horn on the right side of her face and her hair was a neat white.

"That's Eri," someone said. Leah looked up and a teacher entered the room. Shota Aizawa.

"Oh, good morning, Aizawa-sensei," Leah bowed. Aizawa bowed back.

"She wanders around the campus a lot," Aizawa explained. "We're taking good care after she was saved from the hands of villains."

"Villains?" Leah asked as she rubbed Eri's head.

"She was the key source of a villain's disgusting scheme. He would disassemble her and then reassemble her in order to collect her blood samples to make a deadly drug."

Leah looked at Eri's innocent face. She seemed scared as Aizawa told her story.

"Eventually, one of my students saved her and the school took custody of her. We're trying to improve her Quirk and train her. She has the potential to become a Pro Hero."

"That whole experience must be traumatizing for her," Leah added, and Aizawa nodded.

"Her abductor, Kai Chisaki, was supposedly arrested, but he disappeared. No one knows where he went, but what we do know is that he was part of the yakuza."

"Yakuza?" Leah's body froze when she heard the words. Her parents were members of the yakuza until their death.

"He was the leader of the Shie Hassaikai, an organisation that traffics drugs." Aizawa grabbed Eri by her shoulders and carried her. "Class is about to start, you should get going."

Leah nodded and rushed out of the dorm lobby. The yakuza... an organisation that her parents worked for. They tortured and experimented on that poor girl.

She was going to snap. She hated the yakuza even more. She wanted to save her sister and purge this world of villains.

"Onee-chan... I am going to save you," Leah whispered to herself.

-

Detective Tsukauchi checked on the villains in the cells.

"Hey detective," he heard his name being called. He turned and saw Hero Killer Stain lying on his bed. "I really want some fresh air now,"

"The only thing your breathing is the aroma of the heroes you murdered," Tsukauchi rebelled. Stain groaned and went back to lying on his bed.

Tsukauchi couldn't help but actually feel sorry for Stain. Secretly, he knew his intentions were right, but he failed to abide by the law to dispense justice by himself.

Tsukauchi walked past the next few cells. They were all housing members of the Shie Hassaikai, a former yakuza group.

"Nemoto, don't you bother using your Quirk on me," he turned to one of their members, Shin Nemoto.

Nemoto laughed. "Whatever you say, detective," he mocked behind the iron bars.

"You're Quirk is just like mine, we do have a lot in common after all," Tsukauchi replied. Nemoto laughed, but did not reply.

Tsukauchi reached the end of the hall and opened the door. He walked up the stairs to his office. He was focused on his work. Kai was still out there, and he needed to arrest him quickly before they plan their next atta-

 _Crash!_. Tsukauchi immediately stood up from his chair and dashed down the halls. He reached ran through the villain cells. The hall was quite spacious, and the top had a big hole in it.

"Damnit, Compress!" Tomura quietly cursed on top. "Couldn't you have made it softer?"

"I apologize," he muttered as he threw the crystal ball of concrete behind his shoulder. Sirens began to blare.

"That's my calling," Stain mocked Tsukauchi.

Tsukauchi reached into his radio. "We need backup, cell block D!"

The League of Villains began their heist. Tomura, Mr Compress and Twice dropped in from the ceiling.

Tsukauchi turned to one of the walls. A big hole was blasted. The smoke cleared out and Kai Chisaki stood there.

"Overhaul?" Tsukauchi asked in confusion. Wardens began to fill the area.

Kai raised a hand, and behind him, two more villains, Dabi and Spinner, entered.

The villains made quick work of multiple wardens. They were burnt, beaten, mutilated, anything a sick mind can think of. Tsukauchi raised his handgun and shot a few times to buy him some time in escaping.

He bumped into one of the policemen in the process. 

"Sorry about that," He whispered, but the contact he made activated his Quirk.

"It's fine, I'll hurry up and deal with the villains,"

"You're lying," Tsukauchi replied. The policeman laughed and his face began to dissolve. So was his body. Soon they all disappeared, and naked girl stood there. Tsukauchi glared at her, paralyzed in fear.

"Sucks that this is the last thing you'll see," Himiko giggled with insanity before driving a knife into Tsukauchi's face. His screams were drowned with Himiko's roaring laughter of insanity as she continued with her knife stabs. Eight more in the chest and six more in the stomach. She finished it with one more in the neck.

"Put on some clothes," the door behind her swung open and Sarah tossed Himiko her villain outfit.

"Thanks honey!" she said as she laughed one more time, her voice coinciding with her final stab in the forehead. "I'm having a good day!"

The rest of the wardens were taken care of by the villains. Dabi flamed the last one before Tomura examined the cells.

"Hey, Shigaraki," Stain shouted. Tomura turned to him.

"Hero Killer Stain, what a coincidence," Tomura joked.

"Free me," he demanded, but Tomura shook his head.

"You're not what I came for," Tomura replied. He turned his attention to the two opposite cells. "Chronostasis and Shin Nemoto,"

"Boss?" Hari Kurono, better known by his villain name Chronostasis, said in surprise.

"I'm not the real one," Kai revealed. He placed a finger on the cell door and it blasted to pieces.

He turned to the cell holding Nemoto and then blasted that one as well.

"This was a surprising success," Tomura laughed.

Sarah turned to the corner. Himiko was done redressing, but she saw something else. A surviving warden.

She ran up to him and pinned him against the wall.

"Spare me!" he screamed. Sarah concentrated and read his mind.

"Backup is coming!" Sarah announced as she snapped his neck. "Pro Hero, Endeavor!"

"Shit!" Tomura gasped. "We stand no chance against him, quick, let's get out!"

Tomura pointed at the opening in the wall. Mr Compress escaped first, followed by Dabi, Spinner, Himiko, Kurono, Nemoto, Twice and Sarah.

The wall blasted open. Endeavor stood there, along with a few policemen. Kai was standing there, unwilling to leave.

"Chisaki, the hell you waiting for?" Nemoto popped up from the hole.

Kai ignored him and ran towards Endeavor with one finger up.

Endeavor raised a palm and blasted him with fire. His body melted into a grey fluid. It dripped onto the floor.

"Boss!" Kurono cried out as Tomura exited the complex. He was pulled by the collar by Twice.

"I can make another Kai, let's just go!" Twice demanded, and Kurono nodded weakly.

Endeavor stared at the hole. The villains escaped.

"I liked that show," Stain commented from his cell.

"You damn lucky you stayed here," Endeavor threatened, but Stain just snickered as he continued to obediently stay in his cell.

-

School ended. Today was a boring day for Honoka. There was Mathematics, Literature, History, her least favorite subjects.

Before she headed home, she went over to check out the dorms. The she entered the main lobby. The air condition blasted heavenly in her face. She felt blessed.

To her surprise, she saw Leah run down the stairs.

"Leah-chan!" Honoka waved. Leah waved back and walked up to her.

"Why you're here?" Leah asked.

"I just wanted to check out the dorms," Honoka replied. She looked at Leah holding a sling bag. "Where you going?"

"Finding my sister," Leah did not hesitate to answer. "Don't bother following me, this is my mission.

"You're going after villains?" Honoka asked. "Going by yourself might get you killed!"

"Look, I want to find my sister and save her from the hands of villains," Leah rebelled. "If you're really a true friend to me, you would let me go!"

"But I can't let you get hurt! And ignoring someone in distress is something a hero wouldn't do!"

"Stop talking about hero this hero that!" Honoka saw tears pooling out of Leah's eyes. "It's my mission! I want to help Sarah, cleanse her from the corruption of villains!"

Honoka was speechless. Leah was really determined. She brushed past Honoka while exiting the lobby.

"I know what you're thinking," Leah stopped to speak. "Don't come with me,"

Honoka watched as Leah disappeared into the setting sun. Leah was going to get herself killed if she goes by herself. Hell, she doesn't even know where the villain hideout is. Even if she did find out, her Quirk would not work against theirs.

Instead of thinking, Honoka blatantly whispered so that Leah won't read her mind.

"I'll help you,"

-

The next day of school began. Honoka did not see Leah anywhere. She probably came up with a dumb reason to be absent.

Honoka sat in class. Once the lunch bell rang, he rushed out of the campus. She had little time to make this work before classes begin.

She ran over to the original U.A campus. It was a pretty short run, and Honoka was quite fast on her feet.

She entered and ran up to the stairs to the year two level. Honoka rushed past a door, and then paused.

Class 2-A.

They seem to be having lunch too. She came at the perfect time.

"Hello?" Honoka peeked into the classroom. The place was rather empty.

"Who're you?" someone asked. He was sitting on the table. He got down and walked up to her. He had a bird-like head, but his body was human.

"Where's Izuku Midoriya?" Honoka asked.

"He's downstairs, at the cafeteria," the boy replied. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing!" Honoka nervously said. "I'm Honoka Kousaka,"

"Oh, Midoriya talked about you," he replied. "I'm Fumikage Tokoyami,"

"It was nice meeting you, bye!" before Tokoyami could wave back, she was already rushing down the stairs to the cafeteria.

She dashed into the cafeteria. It was crowded, all the classes were packed like sardines lining up at the stalls.

She spotted the green-haired boy, sitting with a brown-haired girl, Iida and Todoroki.

Honoka rushed towards the table.

"Midoriya-kun!" Honoka called out.

Midoriya stopped talking to his friends and looked up. "Oh, Honoka-chan! What brings you to our campus?"

"Ohhh, is this the girl you fought, Deku-kun?" the girl asked Midoriya. "He described you as skilled, I'm Ochako Uraraka,"

"I'm Honoka Kousaka, it's nice to meet you," Honoka replied. She looked at Iida and Todoroki. She already knew who the two were.

"Sooo, Honoka-chan, why are you here?" Midoriya asked as he nibbled his rice.

"My friend, is in danger," Honoka revealed.

"Go on..." Midoriya replied.

"She went out to face villains by herself! Her Quirk only grants her the ability to read minds, and there's no way she'll survive on her own!"

"Sounds like when you saved Bakugo," Todoroki commented.

Midoriya stood up. "As a boy growing to become a Pro Hero, I'll help you, Honoka-chan!"

Honoka's face lit up with joy. "Thanks so much, Midoriya-kun!" Honoka went up and hugged him. His face became red.

"She kind of reminds me of you," Ochako whispered, and Midoriya blushed further.

Honoka released Midoriya from their embrace. "I'll meet you, after school, we'll discus our rescue plan together!"

"Sounds good," Midoriya sat back down. "I'll see you later,"

-

The bell echoed across the building. Honoka swiped up her backpack and was about to rush out of the classroom, when Kanan stopped her.

"Honoka-chan, wait for me!" she called out.

"Sorry, I have urgent things to attend to," Honoka replied. She knew Kanan would want to walk to the station with her.

"What is it?" Kanan asked as the two walked out the door.

"Honoka-chan!" Honoka jumped back as she saw Midoriya leaning against the wall. "So what's the plan?"

"Plan? What plan?" Kanan asked Honoka suspiciously.

"It's nothing!" Honoka was sweating now. She didn't want Kanan to butt in to their business.

"I want to show you something," Midoriya said. "You probably hadn't seen this when you came into U.A cause it's in the other campus,"

"Honoka, what is going on?" Kanan asked. Honoka sighed.

"I have a friend from General Studies who is going to attack villains by herself," Honoka admitted. "As a blooming hero, I can't let that happen!"

Kanan stayed speechless for a while. "Let me help you," she finally said.

"Really? You don't even know her!"

"Helping people is the first step to becoming a hero! Saving you from a fall made me realize that heroes aren't all about fighting, it's about saving others!"

Honoka's face bloomed a smile. Kanan had the blood of a hero inside her. She seemed more determined than Honoka was.

"We're here," Midoriya stopped in front of a metal door. "Let's just hope she..."

"Observe what my brilliant babies can do!" Honoka heard the muffled voices coming from inside.

"Oh God, she's here," Midoriya sighed as he pushed a button on the wall.

The metal door opened, and one of the teachers, Power Loader, stepped out.

"What brings you here, Midoriya?" Power Loader asked.

"We need support ite-" before Midoriya could finish his sentence, a pink-haired girl dashed towards the door and stepped in front of Power Loader.

"You need my babies?" she asked.

"Yes, Hatsume..." Midoriya replied.

"Oh, and you two are first years from the new campus!" the girl called Hatsume pointed at Honoka and Kanan. "I'm Mei Hatsume, from Support Course 2-H!"

"It's nice meeting you, Hatsume-" Kanan began her sentence, but was interrupted when Hatsume ran up to Kanan and glared at her chest.

"My, my, I need to increase the size of one of my babies if I'm going to put it on you," Hatsume commented, and Kanan's face flushed red.

"Come inside," Power Loader said. "There's a lot of gadgets and tech made by the Support Course that you can try,"

Midoriya, Honoka and Kanan walked into the workshop. The place was really hot, possibly from all the smelting and burning of metals. Hatsume rushed back to the piles of metal at the corner of the area.

"Also, I'm going to introduce you to my new assistant!" Hatsume pointed at another girl sitting on a workbench. "She's from the Girls' High campus, Yuki Setsuna!"

"Overly dramatic entrance," Yuki stopped working and turned her chair around. "Hi, I'm Yuki, from Support Course 1-H,"

"Nice to meet you, Yuki-chan!" Honoka waved at her. Midoriya was at a table that had numerous gadgets on it.

"I've been improving every single one of my babies ever since the year began!" Hatsume stated. "And once Yuki came in, the Support Course has been blowing up with excitement! I seriously can't wait for the next Sports Festival!"

"This is your first time meeting her, right?" Yuki got up from the chair and walked next to Honoka. "She's been this insane long before she offered me to be her assistant."

"Why'd you accept it?" Honoka asked.

"Inventing is an interesting topic for us support students. It turned out Mei and I had very similar interests, so we benefit each other," Yuki answered.

"Wow, you're a flexible thinker!" Honoka commented.

"Thanks," Yuki smiled. "Anyway, you're here for a reason, aren't you?"

"Oh, I need gadgets to improve my Quirk," Honoka said. "I want to lighten the effect of my punches, but it can still release the same amount of force. Whenever I use my Quirk, I sort of... break my bones."

Yuki snickered, and she raised her hand to emit a blue light.

"Woah!" Honoka stared in awe. She was projecting something. A shoulder pad!

"This is my current draft for now," Yuki began. "It'll be fitted with springs to increase elasticity and to lighten the force your shoulder has when you give it punch! That should lessen the force exerted on your joints in your shoulders!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Honoka said, and Yuki smiled.

Yuki Setsuna  
Quirk: Hologram  
She has projectors on both her palms which allows her to project any idea for inventions she has on her mind.

Yuki clasped her fingers together and the hologram disappeared.

"I'll get to work now," Yuki said. "I'll be as quick as possible!"

"Wow, thanks a lot, Yuki-chan!" Honoka replied.

"And how about your friend there? Does she need anything?" Yuki pointed at Kanan.

"Oh, no thanks!" Kanan replied. "Although, I may need something to boost the speed when I'm sliding on ice-"

"You need speed boosters?" Hatsume jumped in front of Kanan. "I got just the thing!"

"What-"

Hatsume grabbed a pair off small boots and shoved it in Kanan's face.

"This is baby number eighty-nine! It was inspired by one of my fellow 'advertisers' Tenya Iida! It has fast cooling systems, rocket propellers, and underneath you can hover!"

"Oh that's great!" Kanan commented.

"Isn't my babies beautiful?"

Yuki nudged Honoka. "That's Hatsume for ya,"

"There is also a quiet mode at the bottom of the boots," Hatsume continued. "These are also incredibly light and gives you perfect control in the air or on land! Perfect for stealth missions!"

"Yeah, it's a really interesting design!" Kanan tried to take the boots, but Hatsume immediately retracted it back.

"Nuh-uh, not yet. This baby will be almost complete, and once it's done I'll hand it over to yah!"

"Oh umm, sure," Kanan replied.

"No second thoughts now!" with that, Hatsume hurried over to the workbench and began to continue tinkering on her boots.

"Hey, Honoka-chan," Midoriya walked up to Honoka. "There's someone else who may be willing to aid us on our mission,"

"Oh, really? Who?"

-

General Studies, Class 2-C.

"This place seems so ominous," Kanan commented on the black door with the golden letters shining boldy, "1-C".

"It's a bit of a wild card asking him to join us, but his Quirk will provide us a huge advantage in battle if the villains slip up," Midoriya knocked on the door.

It cracked open.

"Oh, it's you," the person standing there had messy indigo hair and menacing indigo eyes. Honoka could feel a sharp chill run down her spine seeing him. His hair was standing as if he just got electrocuted.

"Shinso," Midoriya walked up to the boy called Shinso. "Are you willing to show us your heroism?"

"That's a very informal introduction," Shinso replied. He sighed. "Doesn't matter anyway. I can't enter the hero course,"

"But you want to be a hero, don't you?" Midoriya added. "I'll explain to you the details later,"

Shinso scoffed. "Look, Midoriya, I want to be a hero just as badly as you, but my Quirk just gives off the wrong vibe. I can't be a hero if no one else sees me as one."

Those words hit Honoka hard. She remembered what Leah told her. Leah wanted to be a hero as badly as Honoka did, and she even stated that her Quirk failed to land her into the Hero Course.

"If you excuse me, I'm gonna head home," Shinso brushed Midoriya aside and shuffled down the hall.

"You can change your mind if you want, Shinso," Midoriya still kept talking. "It's your first step into becoming a Pro Hero,"

Shinso stopped walking and turned his head slightly, only to look back in front and continue his way down the hall.

"Who's that?" Kanan immediately asked after he disappeared from sight.

"Hitoshi Shinso," Midoriya began. "In the Sports Festival last year, Shinso and I were the first fight in the final first year stage."

"What happened after that?" Honoka asked.

"Shinso's Quirk is a powerful one. He can brainwash whoever he speaks with." Kanan and Honoka looked at each other. That is a very scary Quirk.

"Shinso wanted to be a hero, even if others see his Quirk as villainous," Midoriya continued. "I'm asking him to help us for his own experience, and for mutual benefit. If he helps us, our attack on the villains would end quickly, and he would gain experience of being a hero."

"What are we waiting for? We have to convince him!" Honoka said, but Midoriya shook his head.

"Let him decide, we can't force him anyway," Midoriya replied. Honoka knew he was right. Shinso needed time to think.

"You two up for dinner?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry," Midoriya commented. "There's a new dish in the ramen store downtown. You want to check it out?"

Kanan and Honoka nodded energetically.

-

Leah watched from above. She found the hideout: an abandoned warehouse.

"And after that, we bust in and save Kurogiri from the cell!" she heard an energetic voice. She peeked down. A man covered with a mask.

"Diabolical," the person in front of him said. He had a hoodie on, and had one dismembered arm on his shoulder. Leah shivered. Was this really a good idea?

"No," Leah began to whisper to herself. "I have to go back, this is a shit idea,"

As she turned, her face met with the hand of someone.

"O-Oneechan?" Leah looked up in fear. Yes, it was her sister. Purple hair, one ponytail, that was definitely her.

"Hello, Leah," Sarah muttered and pushed her off the balcony. She screamed and landed on the ground. Sarah jumped and landed in front of her.

"Why, hello," the hoodie man walked up to her. "You must be Leah. Sarah told me a lot about you,"

"Go to hell!" Leah screamed. She launched a fist at the man but Sarah grabbed her elbow and pulled her back.

"Don't try anything, I know what your plans are," Sarah snickered.

"I'm Tomura Shigaraki," the hoodie guy finally introduced himself. "And, Leah-chan, I would love to have a nice chat with you and your sister."

Sarah held Leah's hand tightly behind her back and escorted her as she followed Tomura to another area of the warehouse.

 _Stupid Leah! Honoka was right!_ Leah kept replaying the thought in her mind. Eventually, she began to sob as she was pulled away, with no means of escaping.


	6. Rescue Mission

"God, I am stuffed!" Midoriya wailed as he stretched backwards. The trio had just finished dinner and are walking back to the station.

"That new menu item was perfect," Kanan added.

Honoka just nodded at her comment. Her phone started buzzing.

She fished it out of her pocket and glanced at the screen. An unknown number. She pressed 'answer'.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Are you, Honoka Kousaka?" the person on the other end asked. His voice was deep and raspy, almost as if he seemed tired.

"Y-Yes. Why?" Honoka asked, fear laced around her voice. Midoriya and Kanan stared at Honoka.

"Are you a friend, of Leah Kazuno?"

"L-Leah-chan?" Honoka replied. Who the hell was this?

"Good, good," the caller said. "Let's put it this way, she found her sister! Isn't that wonderful!"

"I don't see where you're getting at..."

"Argh, I kept her hostage goddamnit!" the caller screamed before he cleared his throat. "I'll give you... twenty four hours to save her."

"What the hell?" Honoka yelled back. "What do you want from me? Let Leah go!"

"Stop yelling or I'm cutting down the time! Like I said, twenty four hours before I turn her head into dust. Also, you want to talk to her?"

"Yes! Please!" Honoka was panicking. The other side was silent for a while. "Hello, Leah-chan?"

"Honoka-chan!" Leah answered. She was as scared as Honoka was. Leah sounded like she cried a lot before taking the call. "I'm sorry! I should've listened! I knew I couldn't do it on my own!"

"It's okay, Leah-chan!" Honoka tried to calm her down. "I'll save you! I promise!"

"Help... please!" Honoka heard silence before the phone beeped. She hung up.

"What is it, Honoka-chan?" Kanan asked, sounding as concerned as Honoka was.

"There's no school tomorrow, right?" Honoka asked. Midoriya nodded. "We're saving Leah tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? We haven't even prepared yet!" Kanan cried.

"And there's only three of us! We can't do it on our own!" Midoriya added.

"Make that four," Honoka heard a voice behind Midoriya, and Midoriya shifted left and Shinso was walking towards them.

"Sh-Shinso?" Midoriya uttered.

"Yeah, it's pretty stupid of me to just barge in like this, but I've made my decision. Let's do it."

Honoka's face broke into a smile, and droplets of tears flowed down her pink cheeks.

-

"Villain!" a citizen screamed and pointed at a towering shark ripping buildings apart.

"Watch out!" Kamui Woods cried as a piece of cement was launched at the screaming citizen. He extended his wooden arm and grabbed the block just in time. He flung it back at the shark guy, but it bounced of and crashed onto the concrete road.

The shark turned his attention to Kamui Woods, and as he was about to grab him he jumped up and grappled onto another building.

"Damn he's strong..." Kamui Woods whispered to himself. He extended one arm, and it split into multiple branches. He grabbed the shark guy's hand and pinned it to a building. The villain roared and raised his second hand and tried to hit Kamui Woods with it.

Crap... he can't do it on his own. Where's the other heroes? Where's Mount Lady? Where's Endeavor? Where's Tsubas-

"I... am... HERE!" Tsubasa flew down from the sky. She stuck her hand up and the fist landed right in the villain's nose. He knocked his head on the ground. Kamui Woods reacted immediately and wrapped his branches on the villain's feet and arms. Tsubasa stood a top him and launched a flurry of punches on him until he became out cold.

"Thanks for your support, Kamui Woods!" Tsubasa turned towards him and gave him a thumbs up. Kamui Woods also gave a thumbs up.

Tsubasa felt strange, though. Zooming through the sky felt heavier and difficult, and she took way more punches than she needed to take out a simple villain. Strange...

Tsubasa knocked that thought off. She saluted to all the bystanders and jumped off, leaving Kamui Woods to deal with the knocked out villain.

"So much for restraining..." he muttered.

Tsubasa couldn't fly as high as she usually did. She was just underneath the clouds. That's weird...

Was it because she gave Honoka a bit of her power? Nevermind... she kept flying.

And flying...

And flying...

-

The group of four slowly walked at the entrance of the house.

"So this is your place, Honoka-chan?" Kanan said as she stared at the modern-looking building. It was pretty big, a modern house with two stories.

"You are so lucky," Midoriya added. "I live in an partment..."

Honoka walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell.

The door creaked open and Yukiho stood there.

"Huh? Onee-chan! You didn't tell me beforehand that you were bringing friends!" Yukiho squealed.

"Relax, they'll be here for a little while only," Honoka replied. "Alright guys, make yourselves feel welcomed,"

-

"Popsicle?" Yukiho pulled out a stick with orange ice stuck to it. Over the course of the day, Yukiho had been practicing her Quirk on orange and tried to make snacks with it. "I'm still an amateur at this, so please forgive me if it doesn't taste good!"

"Thanks!" Kanan grabbed the stick and gave it a taste. "It's like frozen orange juice, it's great!"

Yukiho's eyes lit up. "Thanks!"

With that, Yukiho rushed out the room to make more. Honoka closed the door and jumped onto her bed.

"So, what now?" Midoriya asked. Honoka also looked somewhat confused.

"There has to be a way to find out where the villain layer is," Honoka said. "But if we do find it, what will we do after?"

"We can't plan our attack if we don't know the layout of their base," Kanan said.

"I have an idea!" Midoriya jumped up from the chair. "We can ask a Pro Hero to help scout our location!"

"Hey, you're right!" Honoka said. "But who though?"

"Someone who can view and analyze from afar," Shinso added.

"I know exactly who!" Midoriya exclaimed. "I'll get the address to their internship location, Shinso and I will head over there and try to convince them! My classmate went to their internship before, he definitely knows where the location is!"

"That's great!" Honoka shouted. "It's settled then!"

-

Night came quickly after the planning. The four stayed at Honoka's place for dinner, and they messed up her place until Midoriya final received the message.

"Mineta-kun answered," Midoriya exclaimed. "Alright, let's see..."

"So when are we leaving?" Shinso asked.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll have the Pro Hero scout the place, and if they find something we'll get the message." Midoriya explained as he texted Mineta back.

-

"Didn't expect her internship location to just be a sleazy apartment," Shinso commented. Him and Midoriya were both outside the address, a modern-style apartment complex. A bit lazy for such a Pro Hero.

The two entered the building and took the elevator to the twentieth floor.

"You think she'll help us?" Shinso asked.

"She has to, she's a Pro Hero!"

The elevator let out a small 'ding' and Shinso and Midoriya exited it. They walked down the hall and at the end of it was a suite.

"I can't believe someone so in debt can afford such a high quality living space," Shinso commented. Midoriya rang the doorbell.

The door flung open, and standing there was Yu Takeyama, better known by her hero name Mount Lady. For some odd reason, she was wearing her hero costume despite not patrolling the streets.

"Oh my gosh, it really is Mount Lady!" Midoriya exclaimed. "We're huge fans!"

A prideful smile formed on Mount Lady's face. "I'd never had fans visit my place before. The only time people entered was when they were pro heroes, or that small weird purple-haired kid Mine-"

"We need your help!" Midoriya finally cut to the chase. "We have a friend held captive by villains, and we need a Pro Hero like you to help us!"

"Why me?" Mount Lady seemed puzzled. "I'm only the number 23rd Pro Hero, why not ask someone like Kamui Woods?"

"Cause your the best at scouting due to your Quirk," Midoriya tried to sugar coat his answer. "You're a Pro Hero, aren't you? You would help someone in danger, right?"

"What's the name of this girl? I can contact the other Pro Heroes to help them," Mount Lady suggested.

"No!" Midoriya replied. "It's just, it's probably the League of Villains. One of them called my ally and stated that the we, ourselves, need to save her by today, or not he kills her."

Those words seem to trigger something inside Mount Lady. She titled her head to the side for a while.

"Alright," Mount Lady finally came to a consensus.

"Wow, really? Thanks so much!" Midoriya jumped with joy.

"You kids just stay safe, okay?" Mount Lady already had a bit of regret in her voice. Midoriya nodded, and the duo slowly meandered back to the elevator.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," Shinso spoke this time as he turned his head around.

"Hm? What is it?" Mount Lady asked. Shinso immediately activated his Quirk, and Mount Lady's eyes flushed white.

"Don't tell anyone, or any Pro Hero we're doing this," he scowled, and Mount Lady slowly nodded.

As Shinso turned his head back towards the elevator, Mount Lady's pupils came back and she prodded herself on the door frame in an attempt to keep her balance.

"What the hell is that Quirk?" she muttered.

-

"God, how long have we been waiting?" Shinso glanced at his watch for the tenth time this evening.

"Still no news from Mount Lady," Kanan sighed. She was suppose to scout for the League of Villains hideout, but it seems like she was taking her own sweet time. "This is not something I expected from a Pro Hero."

"Relax," Midoriya tried to ease things down.

His phone buzzed violently on the table.

"It's her!" Midoriya jumped from his chair and swiped the phone up.

"I have their location," Mount Lady was at the other end. "I took a snap of it. But better be quick, Hawks called me minutes ago and asked me why I'm walking around like this. I said I was just patrolling."

"On it, thanks a lot!" Midoriya quickly hung up.

"Alright guys," Honoka spoke this time. "We'll be executing the plan now. We have to save Leah-chan no matter what!"

"This better be worth it," Shinso scowled.

"I'm ready for anything," Kanan said stoically.

"Ready when you are, Honoka-chan," Midoriya smiled.

"I'm going to give it everything!" Honoka raised a fist in the air. "Plus Ultra!"

-

"Two hours left," Tomura taunted Leah. "I have four fingers on your neck now. One more and you will cease to exist."

"Please don't do this!" Leah sobbed. She had been crying for a while now, and it was obviously pissing Tomura off.

"If you keep talking I'll cut it down to one hour," Tomura screeched, and Leah kept quiet.

The warehouse door opened.

"Who the hell is this?" Tomura hissed.

"So you're Tomura Shigaraki?" Shinso treaded foreward lightly. "I must say, I'm really impressed with the League of Villains' progress."

"You're that kid from the Sports Festival," Tomura said. "You got beaten by Izuku Midoriya."

"I changed my view of the world," Shinso said sheepishly. "In fact, I want to be villainous,"

The fake enthusiasm in Shinso's voice made Tomura forget about his abilities. The other villains seem to have a pretty low guard as well. Still holding Leah hostage, he crept towards Shinso.

Tomura laughed. "Tell me, Shinso, what makes you want to be a villain?"

"I don't know, maybe it's my Quirk?" He smiled at Tomura. Tomura's eyes widened and his mouth hung.

But it was too late. He knew he had been tricked. Tomura felt his control over his own body flush out of him. His eyes withered and became white.

"Bring Leah to me, Shigaraki" Shinso commanded. Tomura's body obeyed.

"W-What the hell?" Leah muttered. The other villains seem to have noticed something was off.

"Sensei?" Dabi said as he watched Tomura inch closer to Shinso.

"Tomura-san!" Himiko cried out. She ran towards Shinso with her knife out. "You think you could trick us!"

"Hey, how old are you?" Shinso gleamed at Himiko.

"It's none of your goddamn business!" Himiko raised her knife.

"Don't move," Shinso uttered. Himiko's eyes turned white and she was as still as a statue.

"What kind of Quirk is that?" Twice exclaimed. Dabi also raised his arm with fire breathing on it.

 _Crap, I can't control too many at once!_ Shinso thought. He needed backup.

He tapped on the phone in his pocket twice.

The ceiling burst open.

"An ambush!" Twice pointed at the shattered glass.

"Eight percent Detroit Smash!" Midoriya exclaimed as his foot, surging with green electricity, connected to the ground.

Dabi and Twice where right beside the impact zone. Once he landed, the two villains where recoiled backwards and slammed against the wall.

"Midoriya-kun," Shinso called out. "Hurry up, I'm losing consciousness controlling these two..."

"I'll knock Toga out and release your Quirk effect from her," Midoriya said. He rushed towards Himiko.

Tomura was still edging closer and closer to Shinso.

"It's almost done," Shinso said to Midoriya.

"We haven't seen all the villains yet," Midoriya said as he landed a punch to Himiko's cheek. She collapsed to the ground and Shinso released the effect from her.

"That's a probl-" Shinso couldn't finished his sentence as Mr Compress snuck up behind him and turned him into a crystal ball.

"Careless," The showman commented.

Tomura's blood red eyes reappeared.

"What the hell! We'd been tricked!" Tomura yelled.

"Let me go!" Leah suddenly began to struggled in his grasp. She flailed her arms wildly, hoping to knock the villain out.

"Leah-chan!" The entrance flung open once again to reveal Honoka and Kanan standing there.

"Another ambush!" Twice said as he recovered from the ground.

"So be it..." Tomura snickered. His fifth finger was very close to Leah's neck.

"Don't..." Leah begged.

"Let her go!" Honoka shouted.

"Just yelling won't work, you have to show!" Tomura shouted back. 

"Kanan," Honoka turned to her and she nodded. Kanan jumped up and skated on her ice platform.

She felt something graze her skin.

"What the hell?" She was standing there, moving forward slowly.

"I forgot to mention, I have some friends from the Shie Hissaikai," Tomura laughed.

"The yakuza?" Midoriya shouted.

Kurono retracted his minute hand. Kanan was moving forward, the ice still forming but at a decreased rate.

"Don't take us like idiots," Tomura taunted. "Atsuhiro, let's toy with this ignorant little girl for a while,"

"You sure?" Mr Compress asked with concern, still holding the crystal ball encasing Shinso.

"What are you..." Midoriya felt something grab his mouth and silence him. The shiny beak of the mask was unforgettable. He remembered who this man was. "N-Nemoto?"

"Remember me?" Nemoto whispered in Midoriya's ear. "You're the bastard that left me to rot in prison,"

"Atsuhiro, don't defy me," Tomura demanded.

"Fine," Mr Compress dropped the ball on the ground and hovered his foot over it.

"Now, I'll give you a choice, young lady," Tomura snickered as tongue rolled over his cracked, dry lips. "Either I turn Leah into dust, or let Atsuhiro crush Shinso in that ball. Choice is yours."

"Honoka-chan!" Midoriya yelled but Nemoto kept his mouth shut before he could finish.

"Clock's ticking," Tomura taunted as his finger danced around Leah's vulnerable neck.

"Honoka-chan..." Leah's eyes pooled with tears as Tomura's grip on her neck tightened.

"I..." Honoka was trapped in a rock and a hard place. She glanced at Kanan, who was still floating in the air. Her eyes darted to Midoriya, who was restrained by a villain.

"Time's up." Tomura announced.

"Wait!" Honoka shouted.

Suddenly, the ceiling of the roof was sucked upwards into the air. Honoka and Tomura looked up in unison.

"I wasn't going to let you kids kill yourselves!" Mount Lady was there, at her full size holding the warehouse roof. Her other hand was clenched, and she slowly lowered it down.

She opened it.

"It was very careless of you to come here, Honoka," A familiar voice said. Honoka stepped back.

Her homeroom teacher, Eli Ayase! But there were three more Pro Heroes there.

"No way!" Kanan said, still floating. "Hawks, Kamui Woods and-"

"Tsubasa-sensei?" Honoka finished Kanan's sentence.

"Have no fear!" Tsubasa shouted. "I am here!"

"Hmph," Tomura scoffed and released Leah. Mr Compress also retracted his sole from the crystal ball. "Sarah, go take your little sister and follow Spinner," He shouted.

Sarah jumped down from the balcony and ran towards her little sister.

"Let go of me!" Leah fought, but Sarah was stronger.

"I wonder what would happen if Mom was still here to see you like this," Sarah laughed. She walked towards Spinner, who was hiding in the dark at the end of the warehouse.

"Office," Spinner pointed at the door at the side. "Then the back exit."

"Eli-chi!" Mount Lady called out. "Go save the girl!"

Eli nodded. She jumped down from her hand and rushed towards Spinner's and Sarah's location.

"Oh no you don't!" Tomura reached his hand out to disintegrate Eli, but Eli was faster, and her hand touched Tomura's arm just in time to freeze him. Once she was out of distance, she quickly snapped her fingers and Tomura could move again.

"Kamui and Hawks, secure the area. I'll deal with the main bad guy myself," Tsubasa commanded, and Hawks and Kamui Woods quickly obeyed.

"Tsubasa-sensei, I-I'm so sorry," Honoka's head dipped down.

"Why should you?" Tsubasa whispered, a smile spreading across her face. "I'm more than proud of you for standing up to be a hero."

"What?" Honoka lifted her head, but Tsubasa was already facing Tomura.

"And once All Might is gone, a new hero arises then," Tomura smirked. "Very well, Jin!"

"On it!" Twice yelled enthusiastically and raised both of his arms. White formed in front of it, and there stood Kai Chisaki.

"I can make more," Tomura said.

"Honoka, just run," Tsubasa said.

"But you can't fight alone! What kind of hero would I be to leave you behind?" Honoka replied.

"What kind of Symbol of Peace am if you were to perish just because I let you fight with me?" Tsubasa said. "I wouldn't fulfill my duty as a hero, and you wouldn't be able to fulfill yours as a hero in training."

Those words hit Honoka hard. She knew Tsubasa was right.

"All right, Tsubasa-sensei," Honoka turned and darted off to the back lines.

"Now, Symbol of Peace, it's just you and me!" Tomura snarled.

"Bring it on," Tsubasa retaliated.

-

Eli finally managed to catch up with the villain.

"Halt!" She yelled as Spinner was about to open the exit door. "Release Leah!"

"Seriously? You think I'd really let her go?" Spinner replied. "Sarah, hold your damn sister."

"Stop!" Leah reached out and grabbed Spinner by his scaly arm, but he elbowed her. Sarah quickly held Leah by her arm.

"Have I told you what I had been carrying on me this whole time?" Spinner smirked as he reached behind him.

"Eli-chi!" Leah shouted. "It's a weapon!"

Eli growled and rushed towards Spinner. She reached out her hand to freeze him, but he immediately darted left and pulled out what was hiding behind his back.

It was one gigantic stick with blades sticking out of it.

"I lost to Mandalay after using the previous version," Spinner recalled to the incident at the camp. "I made it slightly lighter, but still as strong as it was before."

"Weak," Eli taunted before rushing at him.

"Eli-chi! Don't carelessly-" Leah's words fell on deaf ears as Eli went straight for the villain.

Spinner swung his sword upwards and drove it downwards. Eli rolled right and ran towards Spinner. If she managed to at least grab Spinner with one finger, he would lose.

"I know what your Quirk is," Spinner reached into his pocket and threw a few marbles. Eli, who was still rushing, pushed away a few. That's right. Spinner was trying to make her accidentally activate her Quirk on a marble so that the next contact on him will be useless.

But it was a really stupid move. Eli can just keep using her Quirk until she manages to tag Spinner.

"Eli-chi! Don't go over the marbles! He is-" Sarah placed her arm over her sister's mouth.

"Real cheeky of you to be reading his mind to help her, aren't you?" Sarah teased.

Eli felt her feet lose control and she slipped onto the ground.

"Embarrassing for a Pro Hero like you to fall for such a cliche trick," Spinner insulted. Eli got back up and raised a palm at Spinner.

He swiped his blade, and Eli was neither able to freeze its momentum nor react in time. It nailed her in the abdomen and she dropped onto the ground wincing in pain.

 _Damnit, damnit, damnit! I can't lose to this villain!_ Eli thought. Clutching her injured area, she prodded herself up.

"Still standing?" Spinner said as he advanced with his sword. He brought it high above his head and drove it dowards.

Eli grabbed the blade. Spinner's pink eyes widened. Eli's palm was bleeding profusely, and he could use more force to slice her hand off.

But he wasn't able to move it down further. Eli released the grip. Spinner released his on the weapon. It was floating in midair.

"As expected, coming from a Pro Hero like you," Spinner laughed. He could take her on easy. One hand was on her stomach, the other was bleeding.

Eli felt herself becoming weaker. She was losing. Eli glared at Spinner with her shiny blue eyes.

"You are the scum of the earth," Eli said menacingly. She ran towards Spinner, her bloody palm was pointing straight at him.

He smiled and grabbed the frozen weapon with one hand. Eli rushed towards him.

Leah closed her eyes out of fear.

Eli touched Spinner's arm, and he froze.

But a strong force hit Eli in the back, causing blood to spray out as she howled in pain.

Eli dropped onto the ground.

"Real smart of you, Pro Hero." Spinner said, suspended in his position. "You see, if you froze me, I can swing the weapon onto you. Smart, aren't I?"

"Go... to... hell..." Eli hissed at Spinner. He shrugged.

"I expected more from you," Spinner replied. "Sarah, bring your sister out of here."

Sarah nodded.

"Stop!" Leah tried to fight against her sister's grip, but it was all for vain as she was nearing the door.

Sarah pulled it open.

And was bombarded with a wave of red feathers. Sarah tried to knock the feathers away, but there were too much and she was pushed onto the ground.

Leah felt someone grab her hand. She looked up,

The Number 3 Pro Hero, Hawks.

"Sup," Hawks said to Leah. Her eyes brightened with a glitter of hope.

Sarah got back up. "Pro Hero, eh?"

Hawks nodded. He saw Spinner staring at him, obviously scared.

He let go of Leah. "Wait here,"

He crouched and flapped the wings on his back. He leapt and charged towards Sarah.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Hawks carried his momentum to the end of the room and crashed through the door, at the same time letting go of Sarah.

Sarah skidded across the floor and hit a pillar.

"Did you kill her?" Leah asked as she stood at the door.

"I hope not," Hawks giggled a bit. Leah's eyes laid on the young man.

"Hawks!" Mount Lady called from above. Oh yeah, he was in the main hanger now.

"I'll... go get Eli," He said.

-

The duplicate of Kai stood behind Tomura. Tsubasa stood confidently in front.

"I'll leave them to their fight," Tomura turned and walked towards the back of the warehouse.

"So you're the leader of the Shie Hissaikai?" Tsubasa said.

"This arena isn't to my liking," Kai completely ignored Tsubasa's question and placed his hand on the ground. He pressed hard and a fissure of spikes erupted all around the place. Tsubasa watched in horror as the floor looked as if it grew hair and curved inwards, embedding her in a prison of stalactites.

"What did you do?" Tsubasa yelled.

Kai didn't say anything. He raised his hand, and Kurono and Nemoto stood beside him. "I assume you haven't heard of me before?"

"No, I haven't," Tsubasa replied. "But I will still beat you."

"We'll see about that," Kai placed both of his hands on Nemoto and Kurono's shoulders.

And his two henchmen exploded into red dust.

Tsubasa watched in horror and Kai waved his hands around as if he was performing a ritual. The red eventually merged together and a monstrous figure appeared behind Kai.

"I called this, Overhauling," He snickered. "I usually do it with Nemoto and myself, but as a duplicate I'm unsure if my own body can withstand it."

Tsubasa examined the monstrosity. It was a hulking figure with four arms. It's face was wearing a mask and goggles, but it had hair that was sticking out two arrows from the back and front. The rest of its body was rather large.

"Really? You're doing that to your own comrades?" Tsubasa said. "Doesn't matter. I am the Symbol of Peace. No way will I ever lose!"

"So be it, hero." Kai said before walking past his creation.

"Bring it," Tsubasa lunged towards it, preparing her first punch.

-

Hawks flew down from the sky, carrying Eli in his hands and Leah holding onto his back.

"Leah-chan!" Honoka ran up the Hawks. Leah jumped down from his back.

"Honoka-chan!" She ran up to her friend and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry I brought you into this! I didn't know what I was thinking!"

"No, it's not your fault! I should've just told the Pro Heroes... I really didn't know what I was thinking!" Honoka turned to Midoriya, Shinso, and Kanan, who were free from the captivity of the villains. "And I want to apologize for bringing the three of you in as well."

"No need to apologize," Midoriya said. "I'm glad we followed you. As a blooming hero, I have to help others. It's what I want to do."

"And me too," Shinso cut in. "I finally knew how it is like to work as a true hero for once."

"Honoka-chan," Kanan walked up to her. "It's been an honor working with you. As your classmate, I hope that I get to continue working with you in the future."

"You guys..." Honoka wiped a tear from her eye.

Mount Lady, who was still large, reverted back to her human size. "What about the rest of the villains?"

"We had them under control," Kamui Woods said. He pointed at the villains, all wrapped up in his wood. "There's only that messy hair guy and the masked guy inside.

"Is Eli-chi going to be okay?" Honoka asked Hawks and pointed at her unconscious teacher.

"She still has a pulse, so I'm sure she'll pull through." Hawks answered. "In the meantime, Tsubasa still has some business with the villains."

Honoka turned her attention to the warehouse. There was still a battle raging inside, and she feared the worst if it took a wrong turn.

"Tsubasa-sensei," Honoka muttered. "Please win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed rushed! Recently I went on vacation and now I'm back, so I had little time to finish this chapter. I'll try posting a bit faster now, and including more characters from the original series.


	7. This Will Be My Hero Name

Tsubasa Kira stood in front of the beast Kai created. The fusion of Shin Nemoto and Hari Kurono stood in front of her.

The monstrosity extended an arrow on his head. Tsubasa ducked and proceeded with the preparation of an uppercut. She concentrated All for One onto her right arm.

And the beast's chin.

But it had no effect.

"Whenever I fuse my subordinates, they have almost four times their original strength combined," Kai explained. Tsubasa took his words into account and raised her other hand, aiming straight for the beast's head.

She punched it once, and she went for another one with her arm. Tsubasa knew there was definitely a limit to how much Kai's creation can take.

But she let her guard down. She completely forgot it was a two against one with Kai and his fusion. This gave Kai an advantage to erupt spikes from the ground using his Quirk.

"Don't let your guard down," Kai muttered as he concentrated his Quirk on the ground. The spikes jutted outwards, and Tsubasa had to stop fighting to dodge the projectiles.

 _I need to pump continuous damage into it._ Tsubasa thought. But Kai was another problem. If she focused too much on her primary target, she would get impaled by one of his spikes.

"Give up, Tsubasa," Kai said. He pressed his hand against the metal wall, and the metal plating around her erupted with debris and projectiles. Dust swarmed her vision and she couldn't see clearly.

She looked up, and the beast was charging right at her, all four arms ready to attack.

Tsubasa pulled up both of her hands, but the beast started attacking her with the arms. The full force of four fists kept on piercing her, and she could feel her resistance to the force weakening after every second of agony.

"Arghhh!!!" Tsubasa screamed as her defense dwindled and the next punch sent her flying onto the wall behind.

"This is your last chance," Kai said. "Give it up."

"I... am the Symbol of Peace," Tsubasa muttered as she hauled herself upwards. "I must stand my ground and protect others with a smile!"

"Tch, some Symbol of Peace you are getting beaten up by my weak-ass creation," Kai taunted as both of his hands touched the ground. "You had a choice, and you made a wrong move."

"I didn't make the wrong move, I just did it differently," Tsubasa replied. She looked up. The roof was still nonexistent after Mount Lady removed it. She concentrated the power onto her legs.

And jumped as she felt the ground shake.

Kai watched nonchalantly as Tsubasa flew up in the air. Her eyes darted over to Kai. She dived downwards, one hand preparing an impact.

The impact caused the ground to rise around her. Concrete shot upwards, defying gravity for a few short seconds, before collapsing onto the ground and breaking into pieces.

As the dust cleared, Tsubasa stared at the impact location. Kai had been reduced to nothing but a brown liquid that covered her fingers.

She turned her attention back to Kai's creation, who was still standing strong despite the impact Tsubasa caused. Tsubasa focused the power onto her legs and dashed towards him.

Instead of just carelessly punching him, Tsubasa stopped mid dash and let the force of the punch control the air around her. The wind stopped the creation dead in his tracks, and Tsubasa used this opportunity to land one punch on it. As she thought, it didn't do much, but she didn't stop there.

"There is definitely a limit to how much damage you can take," Tsubasa said as she drove another punch straight into the monster. Despite having four arms, the constant pressure coming from Tsubasa deterred him from even raising the arms. The constant movement also prevented him from using the arrows located on his head.

Tsubasa quickly switched up her strategy. She stopped punching and instead grabbed the two left arms, brought him above her head and slammed the beast onto the ground. Cracks formed on the concrete floor as the impact caused a loud sound to emit from it.

"Now, begone!" Tsubasa threw the beast into the air. She jumped upwards and punched it in the middle of the body. The force caused by it flung him into the sky. He eventually disappeared in the dark clouds and sky.

She landed in the warehouse again. She examined the arena. It was completely jagged and destroyed, with random spikes and stalactites jutting out of everywhere.

"Tch," Tomura muttered. He was still at the end of the warehouse with Twice.

"Uhhh boss? We should go now," Twice asked Tomura.

"Symbol of Peace, huh?" Tomura ignored Twice. "And I thought All Might was gone, and you wouldn't be too much of a challenge. Well was I wrong."

"Go to hell," Tsubasa yelled.

"Much more aggressive than All Might was," Tomura commented. "I'm leaving,"

"I'm not letting you get away!" Tsubasa was about to dash from her position, but she felt something was off. The area around her was getting darker.

"Don't let your guard down," Tomura said before closing the back exit door.

Tsubasa looked up.

With one final punch, she hit the beast at the right timing and he flew into the steal wall, creating a giant hole in it.

The fusion rolled over the ground twice before stopping. Tsubasa exited from the hole in the wall and watched as it magically exploded and merged back into Kurono and Nemoto.

Tsubasa grabbed the two villains by their collars and dragged them away from the warehouse.

-

The sound of brawling stopped.

Honoka and Leah stared at the warehouse. It was a complete wreck.

"Fear not, for I am here!" Tsubasa yelled at the top of her lungs as she walked towards them, carrying the two villains by their collars.

"Tsu-Tsubasa-sensei!" Honoka cried. Tsubasa's face lit up a smile as she threw the villains in front of her.

"You still got it," Hawks put a thumbs up sign. Tsubasa laughed.

"Normally a fight like that would take a lesser amount of time," Tsubasa said. "But constant support from Kai himself was just too much for me, but I still got it!"

"We've arrested the villains," Hawks pointed at Kamui Woods, who was restraining Dabi, Himiko Toga and Mr Compress with his wooden arms.

"Alright villains," Tsubasa walked towards them. "Tell me, what were you planning to do with Leah?"

"We didn't plan to do anything," Dabi spoke. "She just stumbled upon us so we decided to hold her hostage."

"Well, this incident is going to send you to prison," Tsubasa replied.

"You really think we'll be defeated like that?" Dabi looked up. His body was glowing blue. "The League of Villains is smart enough to keep half its team alive."

Dabi's hand suddenly burst into blue flames. Tsubasa watched in horror as Kamui Woods let go due to the heat. The wood restraining them burnt to ash, and Dabi stood up first, followed by Himiko and Mr Compress.

"See you around, Symbol of Peace," Dabi grabbed Himiko and Mr Compress by the head, before spraying his flames all over both of them. Their bodies melted into a brown liquid and disappeared from existence.

"What did you do?" Tsubasa grabbed Dabi by the throat and shoved him into the ground.

"Why should you know?" Dabi laughed. "All you're doing is wasting your time talking to me."

Tsubasa watched as Dabi placed his hand on his head before he activated his Quirk, turning him into nothing but brown mush.

"They escaped," Tsubasa uttered.

"It's fine," Kamui Woods said. "We still have the reptile thing and the other girl arrested."

"Onee-chan!" The moment Kamui Woods mentioned Leah's sister, she ran towards the police car.

The policeman escorted Spinner inside first, before Sarah went in.

"Why did you do this?" Leah asked. Sarah was just outside the vehicle door.

"You're a disgrace to the family's tradition," Sarah whispered. "I'll have you know, I'll plan my escape and hunt you down, for Mom and Dad."

The door shut and the car drove off. After that, the rest of the vehicles made their exit from the location.

"Well, Leah, looks like I saved you again," Hawks walked up to Leah, who was still staring at the road.

Leah, without thinking, hugged Hawks.

"I saw that coming, haha," Hawks laughed. Leah laughed as well.

"I'd like to thank you for having me here," Mount Lady said to Honoka. "Without you, I wouldn't have known that your friend was in trouble."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do any better," Honoka replied.

"You'll get your chance in the future," Mount Lady reassured, before turning to Shinso. "Thanks for the brainwash,"

"I was sure it worked," Shinso smirked.

"Well it didn't, so you're lucky." Mount Lady replied before turning back to Honoka. "Well, I'm off now, I'm sure we'll meet again in the near future."

Mount Lady raised her hand, and Honoka raised hers. The two shook hands before Mount Lady entered her pickup car. Kamui Woods glanced at Honoka. He nodded before joining Mount Lady in the vehicle and driving off.

"Honoka," Tsubasa said. "I don't know if I should be displeased or proud of you for doing such a thing."

"Erhhh..." Honoka said nervously.

"You know, let's not disclose anyone of the students' name to the public, that is the best idea." Tsubasa replied. "It was real bold of you to save your friend. You're no doubt going to become a great hero one day."

"I was scared that my Quirk may break me," Honoka admitted.

"You'll gain control of One for All once I'm out of commission," Tsubasa reassured. "You are my successor, after all."

After those words, Tsubasa flew off, leaving Hawks and an unconscious Eli the only Pro Heroes behind.

"You kids need a lift to the station?" Hawks asked. "My car should be able to fit five of you."

"Sure," Midoriya said. Shinso and Kanan nodded as well.

Hawks escorted the students to the car while carrying Eli.

"Is Eli-sensei going to be okay?" Honoka asked while they were 

"She'll be fine," Hawks said. "Us young heroes are actually stronger than we look, such as Mount Lady and your teacher here."

Hawks pulled up at the train station.

"Thanks, Hawks-san," Kanan and Midoriya said in unison.

"You truly are a selfless hero," Leah said.

Hawks smiled. "Alright kids, take care."

The five of them stood at the station entrance. It had been one long day for them.

"Ramen?" Midoriya suddenly said.

"I can get some food," Kanan replied. Shinso nodded as well.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Honoka turned to Leah. "You follwing us?"

Leah looked at them for a while. "Eh, why not?"

-

Days passed, and the incident was still at the top of the headlines.

Even when she came back to school, people won't stop talking about it. She was just glad her name wasn't revealed during the news, neither was Midoriya's, Shinso's, Kanan's and Leah's.

Eli was still in the hospital, so they had Midnight from the original campus to substitute Class 1-A.

"Alright, I'm sure all of you heard about incident," Midnight began. "Your teacher, Eli-chi, was one of the heroes fighting against the villains. She suffered grievous injuries, but she'll pull through in a couple of weeks."

"That's a relief," Kanan said.

"Another thing to note," Midnight continued. "This incident caused patrolling to be higher during the evening. So I'd recommend you all stay in the dorms instead of going home late at night."

"Aren't we all already doing that?" Maki suddenly spoke, but Midnight kept speaking.

"One more thing, we'll be having the traditional Sports Festival in U.A Girls' High as well, and it will take place next month. So I'd expect all of you to start practicing for that day."

"I can't wait!" Hanayo whispered to Honoka in exictement.

"And that is why we will be coming up with hero names today!" Midnight reached down and pulled up mini whiteboards. "I want each and every one of you to come up with a hero name today!"

"So fast?" Umi spoke this time.

 _Crap! I haven't thought of a hero name yet!_ Honoka thought. It completely slipped her mind after everything was happening.

Midnight handed out all the whiteboards, and Honoka's classmates all began brainstorming on a hero name.

"I would love to see all of you come up and present your hero names," Midnight said. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Yoshiko stood up and walked towards the podium. "I had this name in my head ever since my Quirk first manifested, I am the Fallen Angel, Yohane!"

"So you're going for your second persona?" Midnight said. "I like it! Let's go with that!"

Yoshiko giggled in a deep voice before sitting back down.

"I can't think of anything..." Hanayo whispered to herself, but Honoka could hear it rather clearly.

"Alright, who's next?" Midnight asked.

"I'll go next," Riko gently got out from her desk and stood in the front of the class. "I am the Razor hero, Razorblade!"

"Straightforward I see? Don't have a problem with that, so go for it!" Midnight complimented.

Soon everyone began to come up with hero names quicker than Honoka can think.

"I'll be the combat hero, Arm Blade!" Maki screeched.

"I'm the spring hero, Springlady!" You shouted.

"You can call me magma hero, Volcanigirl!" Chika bellowed.

"I shall be the sticky hero, Gluecose!" Ayumu announced.

"They sure are fast in thinking of hero names, huh?" Kanan whispered to Honoka.

"Those are some fabulous names!" Midnight complimented. "Alright, who wants to go next?"

"I will," Ruby said quietly. She meandered to the podium and took out her board.

It just says "Ruby".

"Your first name? Is that okay with you?" Midnight asked.

"I don't have a name that can be linked with my Quirk," Ruby explained. "So I guess I'll just go with my first name."

"Well whatever suits you I guess," Midnight replied. "Okay, who's next? Maybe you, Sonoda-kun?"

"Fine..." Umi muttered and walked up to the podium. "I'll be called, The Incinerator."

"Sounds more villain to me..." Kanan muttered.

"Matsuura-kuns's right," Midnight said. "You can't have a name that violent."

"Well if you're so smart, why not tell us your hero name?" Umi pointed at Kanan.

"Alrght, sure." Kanan got up and walked up the podium. "I am the skating hero, Ice Skate,"

"That is unique and definitely creative!" Midnight exclaimed.

"Whattttt?" Umi's jaw dropped. 

"Oh me next!" Kotori bounced from her seat and onto the podium. "I'll be the bird hero, Cawtori!"

"Now isn't that just adorable?" Midnight said. "I can see how creative younger folks are these days."

"I'll give it a shot," Hanayo raised her hand next. She gently crept to the podium and revealed her board.

"I thought of something that correlates to my Quirk, so I decided to come up with a name pun. I'll be the growing hero, Growzumi!"

"That's the same as mine!" Kotori wailed.

"And I don't have a problem with that!" Midnight cut in. "Kousaka-kun, it's your turn now."

"Oh... okay." Honoka got up from her seat and walked to the podium. "My idol had always been the Symbol of Peace Tsubasa Kira. Now. I want to be just like her and become an incredible hero. So i'll stick to my dream. and follow what Tsubasa-sensei would do."

Honoka took a deep breath before revealing her board. "I'd figured that the two of us had last names that start with the same letter. My hero name would be a tribute to Tsubasa. I'll be called, Kira. That is my hero name."

"So loyal..." Midnight commented. "There was a kid from Class 2-A who's hero name is also a tribute to another Pro Hero. Pretty his hero name was Red Riot."

Honoka smiled before walking back down to her desk. Umi suddenly got up from her seat and slammed the whiteboard on the podium.

"THE BURNING VENGEANCE!" Umi screamed violently.

"That is still too violent," Midnight replied.

-

The last bell rang.

Most of Honoka's classmates were already leaving the room.

But she needed to ask someone something.

"Ruby-chan!" Honoka called. Ruby, who was at the door, turned to her. "You know, out of curiosity, why is your hero name just your name?"

"I'm not sure," Ruby admitted. "I probably don't know if I'll make it through the hero course."

"That isn't something you should say," Honoka replied. "If you ended up here, you're going to become a hero, just like the rest of us."

Ruby sighed. "You really are one curious kid. My sister is a Pro Hero who also graduated from U.A. She told me that I can become a hero just like her, but I don't think I can be like her."

"Your sister is her and you are you," Honoka replied. "You don't need to push yourself to become just like she is. Your sister is a different person, but you also have your own strengths and weaknesses."

"That's really kind of you, Honoka-chan." Ruby giggled. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

After Ruby left, Kanan walked up to Honoka.

"Dinner?" Kanan asked.

"Oh, sure." Honoka answered.

-

Ruby sat on her couch eating instant noodles. She thought back to Honoka's words. It felt weird that someone was speaking kindly to her. On another note, she was still deciding on whether or not she should enter the dorms. Ruby had to help her sister with housework and other stuff.

"Ruby," Dia came out from her room in her hero costume. "I have to patrol the streets tonight."

"Really? It's not normal for you to be working this late, onee-chan." Ruby replied.

"The recent events about the raid on the League of Villains made the hero departments concerned about the rising crime rates," Dia explained. "So I'm supposed to be patrolling the streets tonight."

"Oh, that's unfortunate."

"No it isn't," Dia rubbed Ruby's head. "It's just another day in the life of a Pro Hero."

Dia suddenly stopped talking for a while.

"Oh, and the U.A Sports Festival is coming up, isn't it?" Dia changed the subject. Ruby nodded. "In that case, I'll see the festival live at the U.A Stadium."

"Really?" Ruby replied.

"Mhm. Pro Heroes get a free entry because after the festival your internship would begin shortly. So Pro Heroes need to evaluate which students they'd like to intern. I'd recommend you to work under Hanamaru Kunikida. She's my boss, and every time I told her about you she's always excited to meet you. So why not grant her wish?"

Dia smiled before walking towards the door. "Take care of the house for me, love you."

"Love you too, onee-chan." Ruby waved goodbye as Dia closed the door.

Ruby stared into space for a while. Sports Festival... Internship... Is she really capable of becoming just like Dia?

-

"The nearby alleyway, we have something!" Someone on the other end of Dia' speaker said.

"On it, Kunikida-san!" Dia replied. She ran across a few blocks. The place was rather empty, but that could also mean villains are everywhere planning their attacks.

"Be careful!" Hanamaru said. "The person is unidentified, so we don't know what we'll do."

Dia nodded before she came to the location. It was dark, but she had to find out what was going on.

"Please... let me go!" She heard a voice call from inside. Dia slowly walked into the darkness.

"Whatever you're doing, villain, stop it!" Dia yelled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two plastic cubes. They were just there for her to turn it into water if she needed to.

"Tch," The villain scoffed and threw the citizen at Dia. He crawled towards DIa and pulled himself up.

"Go," Dia helped the citizen up. "I'll take care of the villain."

"Thank you..." He uttered before dashing off.

"Now villain," Dia raised her plastic cubes. "Give it up."

"Society's view on the heroes is so twisted and dumb," The villain snickered. They had a very feminine voice, so the villain was probably female.

"What are you getting at?" Dia sneered.

"We all have Quirks, so why not use it for self benefit?" She hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Dia finally snapped. She threw the cubes, and at the same time they became water. Dia placed her hand on the ground and activated her Quirk as well. The concrete loosened up and became water as well.

The villain was dragged onto the ground as if invisible hands pulled her downwards.

She laughed at Dia's technique and raised her hand to the water flying towards her face. The liquefied cubes splashed onto her hand. To Dia's surprise, the villain placed her hands on her mouth and sucked the water on it. She also scooped some water on the ground with her palms and drank it as well.

"Who are you?" Dia muttered.

"Refer to me as the villain, Frostbite," She laughed. Dia watched as her skin turned shinier and whiter, and she glared in horror as the so called Frostbite end up covering herself completely in ice.

"Like my Quirk?" Frostbite laughed as she climbed out of the water and crept closer to Dia. "You're basically making this fight easier for me,"

"A Pro Hero never backs down in a fight!" Dia exclaimed.

"Dia-kun? Dia-kun!" Hanamaru was shouting in the other end. "Who is this villain?"

"I don't-" Dia tried to reply but Frostbite suddenly lunged at her and grabbed the speaker. She threw it over to the side, restricting Dia' communication with Hanamaru.

Frostbite threw her other fist at Dia, but she grabbed it and pressed hard, cracking the ice and transforming it into water.

"My Quirk also works on your skin," Dia said. However, she watched as the hole she created was immediately patched up by another layer of ice.

"And so does mine," Frostbite laughed before her second punch landed on the right side of Dia's face. She groaned in agony before regaining focus.

 _This villain is way stronger than I thought!_ Dia had to come up with another strategy. Her Quirk was incredibly powerful, and the strength of her punches was enhanced by the ice. Dia was in checkmate. Her Quirk only makes Frostbite's Quirk way stronger.

"I'll be ending this now," Frostbite snarled before engaging at Dia one last time. Dia readied herself and prepared for the battle.

-

"Hello? Dia-kun?" The speaker was still working at the side of the alley.

Frostbite turned herself back to normal before stepping on the speaker.

"Stupid device," She muttered. Frostbite stepped on some blood on the ground before whistling a happy tune while exiting the alleyway.


	8. The Sports Festival Begins

"H-hello?" Ruby gently picked up the phone from the table while sipping on a glass of water. "W-what?"

The cup slipped from her hand and shattered on the wooden floor.

"I'll be there immediately!" Ruby slammed the phone down, wore her jacket and rushed out of the house.

-

She arrived at Nishikino General Hospital, the hospital of her classmate's parents.

Ruby quickly jumped out of the bus and rushed towards the entrance. She followed the layout of the building to find the ward.

She exited the elevator and came to her location. There were a few other people here as well. Some Pro Heroes and relatives.

"Hanamaru-kun!" Ruby recognized her sister's boss standing there, looking more distressed than ever.

"Ruby-kun," Hanamaru shook her head. "It didn't have to come to this..."

"Where is onee-chan?" Ruby asked. Hanamaru glanced at the room.

"There isn't much time for her left. Maybe you can go in and say a few words?" Hanamaru replied.

"I-I will!" Ruby forced her tears back and entered the room. Her sister was lying on the bed, covered with a blanket and breathing through a respirator.

"R-Ruby... I'm glad you came to see me," Dia spoke so softly, yet so delicately.

"Onee-chan..." Ruby grabbed Dia by her hand. It was covered in dried blood, but she ignored it. "Please don't go..."

Ruby's gripped on Dia's hand tightened. The tears were uncontrollable now. The crystal droplets flowed down Ruby's cheeks and onto the marble floor below.

"Y-you're still young, and you got a b-bright future ahead of you," Dia stuttered while comforting her little sister. "Y-you will become a Pro Hero, won't you?"

"I-I really don't know onee-chan..." Ruby muttered.

"Only you can shape your own destiny," Dia coughed while she spoke.

Ruby rubbed her eyes, which were now red.

"I... love you, my sunshine," With one final breath, Dia's hand became limp. The heart monitors failed to lie and became a flatline.

Ruby's grief burst out of her. Her wails bounced off the walls of the ward and halls.

"H-hero..." Ruby whispered to herself. "I-is this the c-consequences of becoming a hero?"

-

News of the Pro Hero's death spread quickly.

"Onee-chan?" Yukiho burst Honoka's room door open. "What're you watching?"

"The Pro Hero Dia Kurosawa has sadly passed away at the age of twenty," The reported from the television said. "She received injuries to the skull, limbs and abdomen after getting attacked by an unidentified villain who goes by the name of 'Frostbite'."

"That's Ruby-chan's sister," Honoka added. "I can't believe that happened?"

"Your classmate?" Yukiho asked. "Well you should go comfort her,"

"Yeah, I'll do that."

-

Ruby didn't appear in school the next day.

"God, I hate giving briefings without a full attendance," Midnight sighed. "Anyway, the school sports festival starts next week. I sincerely hope that you all have been preparing for it."

Of course, no one was listening. There were just soft murmurs, mostly talking about the death of the Pro Hero.

Honoka was just there staring blankly at nothing. She was worried for Ruby. How is she going to cope with her sister not looking over her now?

"You're all dismissed, go for lunch." Midnight finally said as she walked out of the class.

"Honoka-chan!" Hanayo wailed. "You heard about the news, didn't you?"

"Yeah, it was really unfortunate."

"I'm as worried as you are, Honoka." Hanayo suddenly blurted out.

"Well, yeah-" Honoka replied. She suddenly heard yelling from outside the class.

"Who the hell is that?" Umi got up from her desk and shoved the door open.

"The Sports Festival is next week, there's no way we'll lose to class 1-A!" A blonde girl yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down," A pink-haired girl replied as she held the other one. "Sorry, Mari-chan here gets a bit obnoxious sometimes."

"What's with the riot?" Umi scoffed.

"Leah-chan! You're protesting too?" Honoka suddenly jumped in.

"My classmates forced me..." She admitted.

"Hey, chill out. We're still the Hero Course!" Hanayo tried to loosen the situation.

"The Sports Festival is coming soon," The girl named Mari blurted out. "And the other classes have teamed up to beat the top class here!"

"We didn't do anything to provoke you!" Hanayo said. "Please just leave us alone!"

"A challenge, huh?" Umi laughed. "Well bring it on!"

The girls behind Umi gasped.

"So be it," Mari said and backed off.

"Sorry about her," The pink-haired girl said. Her face was pixelated. "Mari-chan gets a little boisterous sometimes. My name's Rina Tennoji."

"And I don't care," Umi replied nonchalantly. "If you excuse me, get out of my way."

"She's like your blonde friend," Hanayo chuckled nervously.

"Don't mind her," Honoka cut in. "She gets tensed up sometimes."

Soon the crowd began to disperse.

"What was that about?" Honoka asked Leah.

"Well the other classes really want to be recognized in the sports festival and since you're the best class..." Leah explained.

"It doesn't matter much to me," Honoka replied sternly. "The sports festival is one big hurdle to becoming a Pro Hero."

"That's a sudden change of attitude," Leah joked.

-

Ruby came back to school two days later, and so did Eli.

"Alright, girls," Eli stood on the podium. Her voice was rather tired this time, and she had a few bandages here and there. "Hope you all have been training hard for the sports festival,"

As Eli kept on rambling, Honoka glanced back. Ruby's head was resting on her hand, and she was just staring downwards stoning.

Once the final bell rang, Honoka quickly packed up her stuff. She looked back at Ruby, who was already in the midst of exiting the classroom.

"Ruby-chan!" Honoka rushed out of the classroom and called out to Ruby, who was strolling down the hall.

"What is it?" She replied grimly.

"Is... everything alright?"

"It's none of your business."

"But you're my friend, so can I worry about you?"

"I said it's none of your business."

"I know what happened to your sister," Honoka began. "It's sad, and I'm sorry you're going through this.

"I said it's not of your business!" Ruby howled. Her aggressive voice bounced off the walls and struck Honoka's ears. "I don't want to be a hero anymore! Go away!"

Honoka opened her mouth to speak, but Ruby was already bolting through the hallway, her muffled sobs were faintly heard.

"What's going on?" Kanan exited from the classroom.

"I tried comforting her," Honoka sighed. 

"Don't add fuel to the fire, leave her alone." Kanan suggested. Honoka nodded.

"So... dinner?" Honoka asked.

"Yeah, sure."

-

"So you wanted to meet me here, Tsubasa-sensei?" Honoka was back at the beach, with her mentor and teacher standing beside her.

"Yes," Tsubasa said. "It's about the One for All Quirk."

"What about it?"

"After I gave you my power, I now have a limit to how much I can use One for All."

"What?" Honoka gasped. "Is it my fault?"

"No, I needed a successor quickly to house this power," Tsubasa explained. "Eventually my embers would deplete to nothing. My fight with that monstrosity took too long for me, and now I have a limit to about ten hours a day."

"That's still a lot of time," Honoka tried to loosen the situation.

"Hero work takes a lot more time than you think," Tsubasa said. "Don't worry about it. Once One for All in me has been extinguished, I still have my original Quirk, and I will continue working as a Pro Hero, just not as the Symbol of Peace anymore."

Tsubasa's eyes darted to Honoka. "It's your turn, Honoka-chan."

"I'll do my best!" Honoka announced. Tsubasa grinned.

She definitely had a worthy successor.

-

"Frostbite, huh?" Tomura read her introduction paper. "Your first debut resulted in the death of a hero, I'm thoroughly impressed."

"Thanks!" Frostbite chuckled nervously. "It wasn't much of a challenge,"

"Now tell me," Tomura suddenly turned serious. "What are your ambitions?"

"I want society to be able to see that every hero is a sham," Frostbite began. "They are all in for just money and attention, and my goal is to turn society against their idols."

"And what is your real name, Frostbite?"

"Erena Todo," She said.

-

Days passed, and Honoka couldn't help but worry for Ruby.

After her confrontation with her, Ruby is getting more and more sulky. Honoka wanted to talk to her, but she knew that would only elevate the situation.

Eventually, the day of the sports festival came.

"Alright, class," Eli stood up. "Today is the sports festival, I would like all of you future heroes to do your best in the first year stage!"

"Eli-san isn't usually like that," Kanan whispered. Honoka nodded.

"Everyone, go downstairs and I'll brief you from there!" Eli pointed outside.

-

The entrance was filled with stalls and food vendors. Pro Heroes and other students were crowding the area. It was packed like sardines.

"Hiii!" Honoka heard the familiar, cheerful voice. Mount Lady. She was assigned as security guard, along with Death Arms and Kamui Woods. She raised her two thumbs up. "I wish you all good luck!"

"Thanks!" Honoka waved back and smiled, showing her bright, shiny teeth.

"Now, the sports festival is important as Pro Heroes need to evaluate the students before their internship," Eli explained. "So everything will be broadcast live. All of you will remain in your P.E uniform instead of hero costume to avoid disadvantages and advantages."

They reached the entrance of the stadium. The seats were already filled. Pro Heroes were all filling the seats to the brim.

"I'm so nervous..." Hanayo commented.

"This is actually amazing..." Kanan said.

"I'll win," Umi whispered rather loudly.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Present Mic's voice boomed over the speakers. "I am Present Mic, and beside me is Eraserhead! We'll be your commentators for this year's U.A Girls' High Sports Festival! Now, coming into the stadium, we have, Hero Course, 1-A and 1-B! General Studies, 1-C, 1-D and 1-E! From Business, 1-F and 1-G! Finally from support, 1-H!"

The stadium roared with the sound of clapping. The introduction boosted Honoka's confidence, and so did her peers around her.

Except Ruby.

Honoka glanced back at the young girl. She was putting her head down, ignoring the applause she was receiving.

"Now then," Present Mic's voice overlapped Honoka's deep thought. "This year, we also have students from the original U.A High to watch the festival play out!"

Upon hearing that, Honoka darted to the top bleachers and at the poster that says "2-A".

She looked closer and saw Midoriya waving at her. Honoka frantically waved back.

"Without further a do," Present Mic announced. "LET THE SPORTS FESTIVAL BEGIN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late post! Now that the new year began, I'm a bit busy, so it would take me longer to post chapters. Thanks for reading!


	9. I'll Do My Best!

The first years gathered up at the field. Honoka and her classmates were right in front of the stage.

"Now, introducing this year's Chief Referee is a newcomer to U.A. Please welcome the Pro Hero, Anju Yuki!" Present Mic declared.

"No way!" Honoka's jaw dropped. "It's the Quiet Hero, The Silencess!"

"You sure know a lot about heroes," Hanayo commented.

The young girl walked up the stage and stood at the microphone. "Good morning, students," She whispered in a quiet and calming voice. "Previous year referees were all loud and boisterous, so U.A decided to try something new."

Anju took a deep breath. "Now I want Kanan Matsuura of Class 1-A to come up and say a few words, since she earned the most rescue points in the Entrance Exam."

Kanan tensed up for a moment before slowly stepping onto the stage.

"My name is Kanaan Matsuura," She began. "This sports festival is a test of our wit, skill and dedication. I myself am prepared for the challenges the await me."

She paused and raised her fist into the air. "I'll do my best! And let us all do our best!"

Everyone in the audience started cheering and clapping. Honoka's face lit up with a smile. Kanan was as dedicated as Honoka was. She was definitely going to be a great player in the festival.

But the bad news kept poking Honoka's mind. She looked back at Ruby.

The red-haired girl looked out of place. She was just stoning out with blank eyes and silent lips.

Honoka wanted to say something, but with the noise the other students were making, Honoka knew she wouldn't hear her. In fact, Ruby would probably choose not to hear her.

"Thanks Matsuura-kun," Anju said. "Now then, students, if you watched the original U.A Sports Festival last year, you would know what the stages are. We're doing the same three stages from the Obstacle Race, Calvary Battle and the one-on-one fights."

"That's anti-climatic," Hanayo sighed.

"Now then, students," Anju pointed at the tunnel ahead. "All of you line up and we shall start the first stage!"

As the students began to make their way to the starting location. Honoka noticed recognized a student from the Support Course with gadgets all over her body.

"Hey, Yuki-chan?" Honoka reached out to her. "I thought you can't have gadgets in the competition."

"Oh, Honoka-san!" Yuki turned around. "Us Support Students get to use our gadgets since it feels more fair since we made them ourselves. They're basically our second Quirk."

"Oh, I see, sorry for disturbing!" Honoka replied. Yuki just smiled and went back to walking with the group.

"Honoka," She heard her name being called. Honoka turned back and saw Ruby gazing at her.

"Uh, yes, Ruby-chan?" Honoka tried to be extra careful with her words.

"Don't think I don't remember our conversation days ago," Ruby said. "I'll still end up on top of you."

Ruby pushed Honoka aside and walked in front of her.

"Friendship problems?" Leah came out of nowhere and jumped towards Honoka.

"Yeah, she's a little on edge today," Honoka chuckled. "Good luck out there,"

"Good luck to you too," Leah smiled.

-

"Alright then," Anju placed her face uncomfortably close to the megaphone.

Honoka looked at the course. It was just one straight line of dirt all the way. She took a deep, deep breath. It was now or never.

"Ready..."

Honoka placed prepared her position.

"Get set..."

Honoka raised herself upwards.

"Go!"

The starting horn sounded, and just as Honoka was about to dash...

She fell into a big mud puddle.

"What the-" She uttered. Honoka looked upwards and saw Ruby all ready at first place.

"Damnit Ruby!" Her classmate You jumped out of the puddle, water splashing everywhere. "I'll get you back!"

You Watanabe  
Quirk: Spring  
She has sturdy springs fitted in her heels that she can use to propel herself anywhere!

You landed and used her springs to gain a tremendous altitude to catch up to Ruby.

Honoka fished herself out of the water. She was already falling behind. She saw Leah avoiding Ruby's attack, probably by reading her mind.

Then she saw Yuki, who was using her somewhat fancy boots to skate across the path trying to reach the end.

Her other classmates, Kanan, Hanayo, Maki, all found creative ways to get themselves out of the situation. But Honoka needed to catch up.

"If I could just..." Honoka bent down and tried to power up her legs.

She glanced up.

And there stood one giant robot. It looked familiar. The green, red menacing eyes staring deep into Honoka's soul.

The Entrance Exam.

U.A sure loves recycling. Honoka seized her concentration and dashed in between the robot's feet. She looked up and saw Ruby a few meters ahead.

She can catch up to her. Honoka concentrated a small amount of power into her legs and tried to run faster.

She felt the shadow under her disperse. Confused, she looked up.

And a puddle of water splashed onto her.

"What the-" She heard someone say. Honoka watched as Ruby was turning the smaller robots into water. Ruby slid under another one and tapped on their feet, making them become water. The upper portion of the body toppled over, blocking the path of other racers.

"Not yet!" Honoka heard the pink-haired girl from 1-B pop out from behind. She raised her index finger and a pink laser emitted from it. It hit the green robot shell and it suddenly turned into multiple squares with black outlines.

"You're going to need something better than that," Rina said as she pushed through her homemade opening.

Rina Tennoji  
Quirk: Pixelate  
She can turn any non-living thing into weak pixels by pointing her index finger at it.

The pixels dissolved and Rina disappeared further into the crowd. Honoka went through the hole Rina made, but there were still many robots ahead of her.

"Honoka, here!" Honoka turned behind and saw Hanayo. She took up a piece of scrap and enlarged it before tossing it to Honoka.

"Thanks, Hanayo-chan." Honoka replied. Hanayo nodded and continued on the path. Honoka examined her equipment. It was a sharp piece of shrapnel. Maybe she can use it...

Honoka turned around and saw Ayumu running towards her. She shifted to the side and ejected some glue from her hands. The glue landed on the feet of some robots and she made a dash through them.

Ayumu Uehara  
Quirk: Glue  
She can eject glue from her hands! If she uses it too much glue will leak from her feet and she may stick herself to the ground.

Honoka dashed underneath the tower of machinery. Honoka still needed to find a way to catch up with her classmates.

She heard weird buzzing sounds and looked up.

The Zero Point robot.

She looked back down and saw Ruby still in the lead, with her other friends quickly catching up.

"Watch out!" Honoka turned and saw Leah jump towards her. The robot toppled and fell over. Honoka caught the sight of water splashing at the end of it.

"Ruby is on a roll..." Honoka muttered.

"I know what she's planning," Leah said. "Stay out of the robot's way."

Leah got up and ran forward. Honoka followed suite. The big robot was right next to her.

She looked up and saw Kotori, Kanan, and Yoshiko all going past the robot via the air. Kanan was sliding on her ice and Kotori and Yoshiko were flying.

"Honoka!" Kanan reached out a hand. Honoka smiled and grabbed it.

"Thanks, Kanan-chan!" Honoka said.

"I'll get you to the other side of that pit," Kanan said.

"Pit?" Honoka looked forward.

And there was indeed a giant pit in the middle.

"Oh man..." Honoka sighed. "You sure you can hold me for long?"

"I can't, I'm just about out of ice," Kanan dived downwards and landed. Kotori and Yoshiko flew past the pit.

"There's no way we can go past!" Honoka said.

"Don't give up just yet," Kanan said while rubbing her legs. "I'll just wait for my feet to thaw then..."

"You seriously used up your juice already?" Honoka and Kanan turned behind. Yuki from the Support Course. "Unlucky for you."

Yuki dashed forward and dived into the pit, disappearing from sight.

"Yuki-chan!" Honoka ran forward and looked down. "Are you okay?"

"No need to worry," Honoka watched in shock as Yuki walked up the wall. "This is my high-tech Earthwalker. It can cling onto dirt, concrete, clay, you name it!"

Yuki then bent down and pressed the sides of her boots. It glowed red for a second before it suddenly sprouted. Honoka watched as Yuki sailed through the air and onto the other side.

"Wow," Honoka muttered. She looked for ways to get across. There were small platforms in the middle, but the wires were going to be a challenge for her to cling onto.

Guess she'll have to do it then.

-

"I seriously don't understand how you got across that goddamn pit!" Umi shouted while pursuing Ruby.

The red-haired girl scoffed. "It's none of you're business. You can only shoot fire, right? How did you get across?"

"That's not of you're business!" Umi charged forward and prepared her flames."

"Careful!" Ruby stopped dead in her tracks, while Umi kept charging on.

"What are you stopping for? Don't you want to win?" Umi suddenly screeched to a halt as well.

"Tch," Ruby glanced at the sign that screamed 'Minefield!'.

"What is this?" Umi shoved Ruby aside and looked at the ground. "Mines, huh?"

Umi raised both of her hands at activated her fire. It burnt a whole row of them.

She turned behind and saw Ruby gathering some dirt from the floor. She threw the dirt into the air and, at the same time, it dissolved into water. The droplets landed randomly on the mines, creating beautiful, pink explosions.

"You're smarter than you look," Umi scoffed. Ruby nodded.

"I'm still winning anyway," Ruby made a dash through the path she created. No more explosions. Umi made her dash as well, passing by the path she also created.

Honoka reached the beginning of the minefield. She caught her breath for a moment before examining her current situation.

"Got any ideas?" Kanan asked. Honoka shook her head.

"I have to try to use my Quirk to jump through the field," Honoka said.

"That would probably kill you," Kanan replied. "Why not I just grab you and we can go over it together?"

"It is quite long, we might not make it before your legs freeze over," Honoka said. She looked at the shrapnel in her hand. She needed to come up with an idea.

"This is a little bit risky," Honoka said. She walked up to the starting line and dug her shrapnel into the ground. She left it there and stood in front of it.

"What are you planning?" Kanan whispered.

"Turn away, this might hurt me more than it will hurt you," Honoka replied. She jumped backwards a bit before preparing her position. If she calculated correctly, the force of the mine would fling her upwards and hopefully she might make it to the end.

Honok took a deep breath. She raised her finger and prepared to fling the metal piece. She ran towards it. Her finger glowed orange and red, and she could feel the burning sensation build up her in finger. She was already anticipating the aftershock. If she doesn't make it, there was no way she would reach the end of the field.

She exerted a large force on the shrapnel. It bent downwards, hitting the mine. Honoka jumped over, already cradling her broken finger.

A pink explosion fabricated out of thin air. The force flung Honoka upwards. She glanced behind as her only tool disappeared into a cloud of light pink fog. Honoka held her breath as she soared through the clear blue sky. Honoka used the metal piece to carry her momentum forward. If she blindly jumped on it, she would be flung in a random direction and not straight ahead.

Honoka looked down. It was a breathtaking sight. The pink colors sprouting out from the dirt, complimented by the lush greenery around. Honoka wished she could stay up there longer.

And she began to dive downwards.

She wasn't even close to the end! She looked upwards and saw Umi and Ruby, running for towards the end as pink fog erupted meters in front of them. They were probably using their Quirks to make a homemade path to the exit.

Honoka continued falling downwards. She tried to control her fall and to land not on a mine.

But the place was covered with it. Honoka closed her eyes.

She felt the force of the explosion. But against all the odds, she was still flying straight.

"Honoka-chan!" Honoka heard Kanan call out her name. Honoka turned beside her.

"Kanan!" Honoka saw Kanan skating on her ice in thin air.

"I flung a piece of ice there to keep you in the air," Kanan winked at Honoka.

"But, your legs!" Honoka pointed to Kanan's legs. It was getting covered in ice. "You won't make it!"

"I will, trust me," Kanan reassured. "Just keep going!"

Kanan's legs stopped moving and she fell downwards. Honoka focused her attention back to her flying momentum.

Ruby and Umi were almost there. Honoka needed to catch up. She let winds take her forward.

The end was at her sight, but she felt her momentum dropping. Once again, she faced the ground, the mines jeering at her as if she failed.

"I can't lose!" Honoka cheered one last time. She let her feet face the ground. Honoka had a plan and it was going to be put into action now.

Honoka felt the force of the ground hit her and, at the same time, concentrated One for All into both her feet. She made one last glance at the finishing line. She smiled.

The force propelled her forward, heading towards the end at blazing speeds. She liked the way the wind feels around her. It was cooling.

Honoka zipped past Ruby and Umi. The two other girls watched in shock as Honoka bolted past the two of them in midair.

She suddenly dropped and skidding on the ground before screeching to a halt. She was exhausted. She looked at her legs.

Both were limp and unusable.

But there was one thing accomplished. Honoka turned her head to her right.

The finishing line was there.

Honoka was first.

"KOUSAKA!" Honoka saw Umi ran past the finishing line after Ruby did. "I'm going to kill you!"

Honoka ignored her and looked up at the bright sky.

"I'll do my best," She muttered before passing out.


End file.
